How To Become A Super Hero
by DinoBoy13
Summary: (Superhuman AU) You would think it would come easy for Hiccup to become a hero considering his father Stoick the Vast was the best hero this world has ever seen. But Hiccup is seen as the weird one and the one who won't amount to anything. Watch him prove them wrong. Cyborg!Toothless Rated T because of language and fighting scenes.
1. Prolouge

**You fans of mine had to know that I was going to do this. I mean c'mon who do you think I am some unreliable writer who can't even update to two chapters in a single year and no I won't be just throwing it at you in the same day that I start the story. So Hiccup is in a world of superhumans and he has the most oddball power. The ability to change his form into any living thing he has ever seen accept a human. Rated T cause of my badass mouth mother fuckers.**

 **Hiccup- Hiccup born a hairy monkey and still in that form fifteen years later has the ability to turn into any kind of animal he chooses**

 **Toothless-Theodore born half robot has every ability that a cyborg has.**

 **Astrid-Astrid. Super speed and invisibility**

 **Snotlout-Scott with laser eyes and super strength.**

 **Fishlegs-Francis with the ability to manipulate objects to bend to his will. Force field generation.**

 **Ruffnut-Rachael with the ability to manipulate and become gas**

 **Tuffnut- Thomas same Ruff but with fire.**

* * *

 _(15 YEARS AGO)_

 _Stoick the Vast the best superhuman that this world has ever seen. He saves the world before breakfast and the universe before he brushes his teeth for bed. He was equipped with super strength and flight. He could handle anything that the world threw at him. Accept his four and one year old sons._

 _"Hiccup eat the banana, eat the banana." Stoick cooed to the little baby with hair all over his body and a little monkey tail._

 _"No." Hiccup whined._

 _"He doesn't want to be feed daddy." said Theodore his older son born half cybernetic._

 _"Oh Stoick you're doing it wrong." said Valka, Stoicks wife and partner. She had the ability to pull static electricity from the air and bring it to the air in large quantities._

 _"Theo."_

 _"Look out closely here comes the airplane." Theodore said to the shape-shifting baby. He opened his mouth and at the spoon full bananas._

 _"Nope he just hate's me." said Stoick as he folded his arms over his chest. Hiccup spit the bananas at his father and started to laugh. He climbed out of his high chair and climbed onto Stoick. Hiccup pulled on his hair and ripped it all the way off which made him howl in pain._

 _"GOT DAMMIT!"_

 _"Stoick calm down." Valka laughed_

 _"He is going to make a good hero. He already gave someone a scar." said Stoick "Especially with this little robot." Stoick pulled up his cyborg son._

 _"Thanks Daddy-_

 _Theodore was interrupted with an explosion._

 _"I'M COMING FOR YOU STOICK!" Yelled the voice of Stoick's arch enemy Alvin the Treacherous._

 _"Val take them an run." said Stoick. He handed his children to his wife and she ran._

 _"Oh you want your wife and kids safe do you?" Alvin asked maniacally. He flew after the three and Stoick soon followed._ _Valka got off of her feet and flew away. Alvin thunder clapped at her but the charge was evaded. He shot his fire eyes at her and she blasted him back._ _They had been flying and gliding over the city. When they came to the forest Val saw an open tree trunk and she stashed the little ones inside. She then flew away again after she told Theodore to hide Hiccup's crying to which he obeyed._ _Alvin continued to chase after his arch enemies wife. He kept shooting his fire eyes until he finally got her. She plummeted out of the sky Stoick barely missing her as she fell._

 _"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Stoick screamed_

 _He set Valka on the ground and flew back up to the enemy. He threw several punches to which the super villain dodged. Alvin slammed Stoick to the ground andwent back after his wife. Stoick grabbed the back of his shirt but it was too late._

 _"NO!"_

 _Alvin stabbed Valka in the throat and flew away laughing._

 _"No! No!" Stoick screamed. He stood their crying when Theodore and Hiccup walked up. He held them close and told Theodore to call the police as he went after Alvin._

* * *

 _(Present Time.)_

Hiccup, still a monkey human hybrid, was sitting in he and his brothers room trying to do his homework. But when your brother is a cyborg he tends to do the opposite of whatever you want to do. He got his shoulder boom box and it came on blasting just because he had to impress their cousin who had happened to pop by their house. Scott he had the ability to generate lasers out of his eyes and super strength.

He got so infuriated by the music that he turned into a lion and slashed it in half with his retractable claws.

"Dude c'mon why are you such a fun-killer?" Scott asked

"No you know how I feel." said Theodore

"Because I'm trying to do yesterdays homework." He said as he changed back to human.

"Why are you such a procrastinator. We got that homework like the first period yesterday." asked Scott

"Because unlike you I'm no idiot and I have the ability to do my homework in less than twenty four hours." Hiccup said as he put his books in his backpack and flew downstairs.

"No flying in the house." said Stoick the Vast near to his middle age state.

"Sor- Oh fruit and vegetables." Was all that Hiccup said before he bolted to the table and stuffed his nose into the apples, oranges, grapes, celery with a side dish of grass. While Theodore got motor oil to drink eggs and bacon. While Snotbutt I mean Scott got steak.

"And it's 7:30 we are going be late." said Hiccup as he took his nose out of he grass looked out the window and saw that the school bus had already left to take them to the Gobber's High School for the Extremely Gifted. Then he looked at Scott "Well you are since we can both fly. But I can give you a ride... for a price."

"What the fuck do you want?" Scott asked

"50 bucks."

"Well uh your dad is the mayor it's not like you can't afford anything." said Scott

"He took away my 2,000 a week allowance." He glared at his father. "So I need it to save up for GTA5 and PS4 so I can turn into animal with peyote plant. It has dozens of animals and it's completely random." Hiccup explained

"Fine." Scott handed him 50 bucks to get him to school on time.

"Bye Dad/ Uncle Stoick."

"Bye kids."

Hiccup grabbed Snotlout by the hair and flew off to school.

* * *

 **I hope you people liked it because this took some work. Let me ask you something should Hiccup be with Astrid or and OC of my one isck and very twisted mind.**


	2. Training

"Oh he is such a mess up." said Astrid as she peered over her locker. She was staring at her longtime crush that she pretended to hate Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III talking to his best friend Fishlegs. He had the ability to manipulate objects to bend to his will and also the ability to generate force fields with flight.

"He is adorable isn't he." said her best friend Rachel an Elemental. She had the ability to manipulate and turn into gas. Along with her brother Thomas but only with fire.

"He is." she said "But he'll never go for me. That's why I have to keep a tough girl image around him."

"Well you have super speed and invisibility that shouldn't be very hard. I mean c'mon I would be terrified of you if I was him because if you wanted too you could pretty much sneak in the guys locker room and see the beautiful men."

"Shut up and we have to get to class anyways." Astrid growled "What's first?"

"Gym sweetie gym." she answered to which Astrid glared at. "You get to see him in those tight skeet shorts. With that nice puckered-" Ruffnut didn't have the time to finish because Astrid punched her in the stomach.

"Ok I get it calm down." She begged.

* * *

"C'mon Francis she doesn't like me." said Hiccup

"You're right she doesn't like you even thought she just stares at you in Math and Gym and Lunch and Study Hall-

"I GOT IT FRANCIS!" He yelled.

"Cool it and we have training after this." said Fishlegs as he walked away.

"We have gym smart guy." Hiccup muttered under his breath as he walked to the gym room to find the teacher his fathers personal friend Gobber the Belch. To see if he could get out of class today.

He jumped into cheetah mode and ran there instantly. But of course it wasn't easy when your an African animal in the cold snow. An _African_ in the could snow whats wrong with thins guy.

As soon as he his the gym floor he turned into a polar bear and he also realized that he was the first person their which means you have to start running first For a person with super strength it's ten laps. A cyborg 15. Super Speed 100 and for the mighty and rare shape shifter 30 with no breaks because of your punctuality.

When he finally got finished with the laps he went over he went to the sparring area and got in line while Gobber continued talking.

"NOW you will be sparring with some of the seniors to fill for the missing class mates and you will be closest by name."

"Alexander and Boyd."

"Canupp and Frank."

"Gloria and Glukusheimer."

"Haddock and Haddock."

Hofferson and Ingerman."

"Jorgenson and Thorston"

"Thorston and Zuri."

"Great now I have to get my butt kicked by my older brother who doesn't have to show mercy. Yay me." Hiccup muttered under his breath.

"These will be your sparring partners for the rest of the year. And... fight."

As soon as he heard the word fight Hiccup transformed into a falcon and joined the sky. Theodore followed right after with his booster jets. When Hiccup saw that he was in for a beating he transformed into a T-Rex and plummeted to the ground. Before he had the chance to fall the ground he transformed into a rabbit and flew straight into a rabbit whole.

On the other side of the school Astrid was destroying Francis. The only thing stopping her was his force field and flight. But she eventually got him down because he got distracted by a Elephant running away from a sonic canon blasting robot.

The elephant turned into a mouse and the mouse ran into a whole in the gym building that lead to the boys locker room. Theodore ran to the locker room and to hisgggg surprise he saw nothing.

But he could feel that his sibling was there. He used his cybernetic eyes to check for heat signatures but there wasn't a hat signature there. That could only mean one thing. Hiccup had to turn into one of the stupid dragons from his stupid video games.

So he did the only thing he could. Started blasting willy nilly. The only thing that was left was a fried and crispy Hiccup.

"Oh come on. You just did what your gut told you and you blasted me." Hiccup said as he put out his tail fire. Luckily it was now the end of that period and that means hat it was lunch time and since he could turn into the most meaty animals on the planet he is considered a vegetarian.

On the way to his table he over heard the alpha girls Astrid, Heather and Ruffnut talking.

"C'mon Astrid did you do it?" Ruff asked

"Of course she didn't do it she's to chicken." said Heather

"Shut up and of course I didn't do it. I'm no slut like Ruff." said Astrid

"Hey!"

* * *

When the school day was finally over Hiccup went to his home and went to sleep. Or so he thought he was.

"HICCUP!" Stocik screamed

"Huh." Hiccup got up and walked down stairs.

"Is it true that you destroyed the gym in your school." Stoick asked

"What no."

"Then what's this Theodore tells me I owe the school a bill because he destroyed a wall on your behalf." said Stoick. Hiccup grew a zippleback head and it slithered around and loocked Theodore straight in the eye and blew gas in his face.

"Well first of all he's lying I didn't do anything it was all his fault. We were sparring and we get to do whatever we want when sparring. So I went in the locker room and I transformed into a changewing to his my body temp and skin so he just started blasting!"

"I still don't believe you. Go to your room." Stoick said

"Asshole." said Hiccup as he walked up the stairs.

* * *

 **Sorry but I had to have that Jerky Stoick moment people REVIEW**

 **Guest- :)**

 **midnightsky0612- Thank You**

 **Midnight510- Hiccstrid rules**


	3. Secret Vault

"Fuck you." said Hiccup as he slapped his brothers human side of his head. Luckily for him Theodore's hair wasn't being covered by his hair for the first time in seventeen years.

"What Dad would expect this from you. Not me." said Theodore as he got hit in the face with a ankylosaurus club. "OW! That actually hurt you useless piece of shit. You bloody little bum you-

He got interrupted by another club to the face.

"Fine I'll stop." He went downstairs to get some ice for his face wounds.

Hiccup eventually got board so he went to the game room. It was the only place in the house where he couldn't and wouldn't be bothered by his family. His untogether, far apart family in which no one liked each other.

He also saw that the game wasn't plugged in so it took five minutes to walk around the house our have a fire hazard. He picked the cord up and walked around the house. First he passed by the water fountain and then he passed the bathroom and then he passed the other bathroom.

He then realized that he had to pee. He dashed back to the bathroom. He tried to open the door but it was occupied and locked. "Sorry buddy try the one down the hall." said Theodore

Hiccup ran down the hall and it was also occupied. By Theodore's upper body. He tried the one in their room but the lower body occupied that. He decided to look out the window to take his mind of the feeling and it made it worse because Snotlout was watering his garden, one of elementals was completely water and Fishlegs moved to huge rocks with his telekinesis and let the water flow from the waterfall in his Zen garden.

"C'mon I'm not paper trained." said Hiccup. He then realized he only had one option left to sneak into his fathers bedroom and use the porcelain god of mystery. The only good bathroom in the entire house.

He punched in the secret code and he ran through the bed room. He opened the bathroom door and he saw bathroom heaven. The bath tub was the size to fit three elephants. the shower was clean step in with porcelain tile. The toilet was beautiful seat warms and all. He let the flood gates open.

Once he was finally relieved he let himself wander around the room a bit. He looked at the bed and it was a big as the school gym. How in the world did this big bed get inside there house. He looked at the picture on the wall. He went closer to inspect it and it smelled funny. Something he had never smelled before in his life. A mix of metal and cloth and some old cookies mixed together.

He looked at the bottom of it and there was a lock. He turned into a bat and with his over sized ears he was able to crack the code and open the side 11-16-33. Once he stepped in he slipped on the cold floor. But the fall wasn't too great he was still a bat.

He used echolocation to navigate his way to a light switch and instead of turning on a light he flew into a lever that opened up another secret compartment. It glowed golden and yellow with a hint of pearly white.

"What the fuck."

"Hiccup!" screamed Francis as he entered the house. "We have a science final tomorrow."

"Oh shit." said Hiccup as he scurried out of the safe and back into the living room.

"Sup Francis." said Hiccup as he slipped in the hall way.

"So you ready for the history final?" asked Francis

"Yeah." Hiccup replied

"Aha! You do need to study we don't have a history final we have science." Francis exclaimed

"Fran we are both exempt from both of those finals." said Hiccup with a smirk

"Shit I forgot." said Francis "So since History and Science are out of the question what's you and T's power move?"

"What power move?" asked Hiccup

"The one you apparently don't have." said Francis. "You know for Gobber's class. Us and a senior have to use our powers and combine them."

"He's so dead." sad Hiccup as Scott decided to drop in.

"Hey dorks I got preposition for you." He said

"What do you want?" asked Francis

"Normo world." Scott answered

"What about the normal world. The consider us freaks and outcast why in the fucking world would we want to go there." said Hiccup as he slapped his cousin in the face for his normal stupidity.

"Oh come on dude. Are you just saying the because your chicken or because you can turn into a chicken?" Scott asked

"It could be fun." said Francis

"Fine. We'll meet at the school." said Hiccup as he turned into a Deadly Nadler and flew to Like I had never really the school.

* * *

 **Did anyone else happen to notice that GUSTAV IS A MASH OF HICCUP AND SNOTLOUT. Like I had never ever seemed to notice this bull shit yet. Is there something DreamWorks isn't telling us about Hiccup and Snotlout past and that one of them is a girl in disguise and that they aren't really cousins**

 **GUest- Thank you for that clarity.**

 **Guest- That's the dang point his power isn't supposed to be great that's why he is a shape shifter a runt and has the worst abilities. But I honestly love shape shifting even if it is the weakest power.**

 **TheSilentFury-I know right**

 **Spike- Okay**


	4. Sneaking Around

**Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while and I also realized that Heather is going to be a main character in this and I didn't add her powers and abilities so here they go and again sorry that I haven't updated.**

 **Heather- She can expand and stretch any part of her body.**

 **Dagur- Derrick. Can create any weapon out of midair. ( Not in this chapter in this fic he got grounded)**

 **Stormfly-Samantha. Can shoot energy from her hands and grow dove wings from her back**

 **Meatlug- Mary. Can control earth.**

 **Hookfang- Horace. Lasers from eyes and hands**

 **Barf-Barry. Same as Ruff**

 **Belch-Brian. Same as Tuff**

 **Windshear- Willow. Has retractable razor sharp nails**

* * *

A Velociraptor with a passenger was racing towards the edge of the human forest near the human city. New York. The Velociraptor stopped and Scotty flew off of its back into a tree breaking it causing a chain reaction.

"You think you could give me a warning next time?!" Scott yelled outraged that he was just throw around with something that he could pick up with just two fingers.

"Well you didn't complain the last time!" Hiccup fired back.

"Well the last time I was eight and you had just discovered how to shape shift into things bigger than you." said Scott as he threw a tree at Hiccup but it missed and it hit the tree behind him. "Plus in that time I actually liked you!"

"Why don't you anymore?!"

"Because you started to make googlie eyes at my girl"

"What girl... wait a minute are you talking about Astrid?" asked Hiccup as he started to laugh so hard that he peed his pants. "She hates you man! You and Astrid what would the ship name even be Scottstrid, Ascott!? Ha ha ha!"

"Shut up Hiccup." said Scott as he walked nearer to New York. But Hiccup all of a sudden appeared in front of him.

"Why do you hate me?" Hiccup demanded

"None of your business." said Scott.

"Actually it is." said Hiccup

 _"_ What's what?" asked Astrid as she appeared on the scene.

"Nothing!" They both said to which Astrid was kinda shocked that both of the males that had crushes on her just yelled at her. What a strange day. Then they both looked at whom they had just yelled at and both started to stutter. Astrid then smiled on the inside everything was right with the world again.

Francis was the next to appear on the scene. Then Rachel and Thomas. Then Heather.

"Why are they here?" asked Thomas as he looked at Francis and Hiccup.

"We need eyes in the sky duh." said Scott. So that's why he wanted them there. Just to be the lookout.

"You know what no we aren't doing this." said Hiccup as he started to walk away. He felt a strong hand touch his shoulder. But before the hands grip got any stronger Hiccup grew claws and his pupils got smaller and he slashed Scott's chest.

"Hey!"

"I said I'm not going." said Hiccup

"Come on Hiccup it could be fun." said Francis.

"Are you seriously going along with these jokers?" asked Hiccup. He looked at him disappointment and shame. He looked at everyone else and eventually gave into pier pressure. "Fine."

* * *

Walking in the city of New York was no picnic. You actually had to walk together with each other or else you'd lose each other. But it was not the superhuman's case. They were in New York when everyone was sleep and everything was closed.

They were lurking the streets until they came to the mall.

"Astrid can you vibrate your molecules through solid objects?" asked Francis

"Yeah." she answered

"Well I'm gonna need you to do that now." said Francis "With invisibility active."

She almost complied but Hiccup stopped her.

"What?" Scott asked "Are you gonna try to stop us?"

"No someone's already here." said Hiccup. He pointed to an already open door. "And there scents are very familiar. With a little hint of Alcohol"

"Awesome." said Rachel. "Wait a minute you can smell us?"

"Duh. Rachel smells like old fish oil, Thomas smells like fungi, Scotts a dirty gym sock, Francis smells like mahogany wood for some reason? Heather smells like lip stick, and Astrid smells like burnt gym socks." said Hiccup. They then tried to sneek through the front door but there was a force field.

"Why is there a force field here?" asked Francis

"Looks like we have to go with the original plan." said Heather. She used her flexibility to squeeze through the door and tired to unlocked it put it was opened by a card. Astrid shifted her molecules and Francis teleported inside.

Hiccup grabbed Scott in his claws and the twins followed. Scott kicked the large vent at the top of the mall open. The slid in and he kicked down the vent right above Francis's head and it hit him right on the noggin and it didn't help that his other friend jumped onto his back

"Is the scents getting stronger?" asked Scott

"Duh we're inside and so is the Alcohol." Hiccup answered. He transformed into a wolf to get a better smell. They passed the electronics section of the mall.

Low and behold near the food court in on of the bars. All of there older siblings were in there getting tipsy. Well except Willow and Theodore who were over there getting busy. WHAT!

"Hey guys." Scott whispered "Since they snuck in here too let's give them a little scare." Everyone looked at the twins. The pranksters. The Mayors of Prankersville. The Twins of Terrorizing. The Bain's in there parents lives.

"Nah let's just sneak up on them when they start to laugh and close there eyes lets just appear in front of them." said Rachel. They all nodded and when the laugh came they all jumped into their siblings faces frowning.

"AHH!"

The freshman all started laughing.

"What are you kids doing here?" asked Samantha

"Uh I got an invitation that said get the shifter, stretcher, speedster, genius, two elementals and your beautiful self and bring them here." said Scott and everyone looked at him. "Fine it didn't say beautiful."

"Well." Horace began "Mine said bring the Cyborg, Angle, Earth mover, Sharpness, Two Elementals and the sexy." Everyone looked at him "What it really says that." He showed them the part where it said Sexy

"Hm it does say that." said Willow "She then glared at Heather and Hiccup. "You two interrupted something very important."

"Yeah you two swapping spit." said Hiccup as he turned his head. But an even angrier Cyborg was the other way. Hiccup turned into a hummingbird and hid inside Scott's jacket. Mary took both of the papers from the Jorgenson brothers and they both mashed together forming a new note. Mary then read it aloud.

 _ **You are now my new students. Tonight in this mall you will do anything you want. You will meet me tomorrow when I take my human form. I have written a note to all of your parents that you are staying at someone else's house. We will start training in the morning. And you can keep and take anything you want.**_

"So we can do anything we want?" asked Brian and Barry in unison.

"Apparently." said Hiccup as he hid behind Horace.

"So we can take anything we want?" asked Scott. All the fifteen year old boys looked at each other. The eighteen year old boys looked at each other. The fifteen year olds all took off to the electronics and the eighteen year olds took of to the food.

"Uh boys." All the girls groaned.

* * *

 **Boom and again sorry about the slow update.**

 **MidnightSky0612-Thanks**


	5. Night in the Mall

**So in this chapter they will explore the mall and find something much core than they bargained for. Wild animals for pets people. That's what I did I gave them pets and they will be the modern animal versions of the dragons.**

* * *

Inside the mall the fifteen year old boys were in the gaming store taking all that they wanted. They each had a cart filling it with four of every kind of game. Hiccup was checking everything off the list while Scott pushed the cart around.

"Doom, GTAV, Halo, Call of Duty. Check. We can leave now." said Hiccup as he jumped out of the cart. Well off the cart they had so much stuff that you couldn't even see where you were going.

"To the candy shop then the pretzel shop." said Scott.

"But we might get candy bumps." said Francis wearily. The others just stared at him blankly and continued walking. Francis huffed and used his telekinesis to get another card for candy and other junk food that they would get.

Luckily the candy store was right across the hallway.

"Have you ever wondered why candy comes in an assortment of colors?" asked Thomas as he flew next to the cart.

"Uh duh." said Scott "The magical farries have rainbow puke that sticks to the candy."

"Idiot." Hiccup mumbled. His eyes then laid on all of the junk food and sugar coma enducing sweetness that would keep them up for days and make there blood sugar grabbed each and everyone of the candies that they saw.

Licorice

Dum-Dums

Sour Patches

Bubble gum

Crunch Bars

Jolly Ranchers

Salt Water Taffy.

"Sugar high here we come." said Scott

"Your still stupid." said Hiccup. He transformed into a bat and flew to the pretzel hut which was ten minutes away. But since he called Scott stupid Scott started to chase him.

"Come back here!" He screamed. Out of nowhere ice shot out of his mouth hitting the bat in the left leg forcing it to come crashing out of the sky and he broke it. The abt transformed into Hiccup again and transformed into a black panther.

"AH!"

* * *

Astrid, Rachel, Heather, Mary and Samantha were having lots of fun at the skate park while the boys were doing there shopping. But they weren't of course because they were too womanly for that. Willow was too but she was on a date with Theodore.

Astrid on a bike that she got was super speeding threw the park with expert precision.

"Nice one." said Samantha as her sister landed perfectly.

"Thanks, Uncle Finn taught me that one." said Astrid. She was about to take off but the older sibling stopped her.

"Wait a minute he gave you lessons?!" she asked

"Duh we all saw them." said Mary. "Remember when me, you and Willow were watching them in your room. While they were outside we were inside because your mom didn't let us go outside because we were using powers in the house recklessly."

"Oh I remember that." said Heather

"Me too you were flying around and broke the chandelier." said Rachel. The older Hofferson's hands started to glow with energy. Before she got the chance to destroy anybody. Brian turned her around and kissed her.

Before she could react he flew away with Barry and Horace.

"Chase them?" asked Mary

"Then destroy them." said Samantha. All of the heroines started to chase after them. Astrid on her feet. Sam with her dove wings. Rachel in the air with the elasticity of Heather's arms hanging from her legs and Mary was floating on a rock she was controlling.

Horst couldn't fly but he was agile. Mary brought pieces of earth out of the ground but all he did was either moves past them, slide under, jumped over or just walked through. Mary put up on giant wall of rock and he ran right into it.

"IT WAS A DARE WASN'T IT!" Sam screamed at Horst who was still recovering from the blow.

"Yes, it was but I didn't think he'd do it have you met the dude?" Horst asked

"Duh." said Mary but Horst couldn't reply because energy hit his face and he passed out. They other girls came with the other culprits passed out.

"Astrid sis?" Sam said

"Yeah?" Astrid questioned

"Would you be a dear and wake them up?"

"Okay." Astrid started running around and screaming waking them up.

"What are you gonna do with us?" asked Berry

"That depends? Do you want death by tornado or noctious gas." Astrid said as she started running around to make a tornado and Rachel's hands became gas.

* * *

Willow and Theo went to the movie theater. All they had to do was go to the jump over the candy boxes to get to the real food.

"Babe what should I get?" asked Theodore.

"Well anything." said Willow. "We basically own this whole place for the rest of the night and we can do whatever we want." She pushed the man over and got on top of his chest. She was about to kiss him but was stopped.

"Uh you know we can't do this within a 5 mile radius of Hiccup because we have that sibling bond so strong that he can smell my hormones and pheromones and tell when I'm about to do it and he will come find us and take a picture." said Theodore "Plus I kinda lied on him so if he gets that picture I'll be grounded for life."

"Oh." said Willow. "Lets just get the food."

He decided to get one of everything and that was perfect because they forgot to put anything up and it was still warm. Four nachos, seven hot dogs, twelve cheeseburgers, forty mini-pizzas and three jumbo popcorns.

"Come on I know how to operate the movie projector." said Willow. They made there way away from the food and into the room for Captain America: Civil War. They went to the top chairs and sat down ready for the movie to begin. He would just say that they bribed the owner for the full place to them selves and that it was actually there mall in Berk.

Little did they know that a little someone who Theodore owes a solid for lying on him was taping them the whole time. He got blackmail and happiness at the same time. Hiccup was sure to make Theodore to get the worst grounding of his life. Willow couldn't keep her hands off of him for five minutes.

He got done with setting up the videotape and left to Cabela's, the store across the mall, to see the stuffed bodies of his animal brothers. His feet were hurt from being shot out of the sky with Scott's ice breath and he had some of Scott's foot in his teeth. They others were already there so he had to fly for about two minutes to get there but he didn't want to see Scott's ugly face so he went climber instead at the speed of five minutes to get there. The best climber that is the spider monkey.

He climbed to the top of the post before section five and began swinging on the lights. He didn't often get to have time to himself because people won't stop bothering him. Plus in Berk you don't elect a mayor it was a mayoral monarchy. So if there when there father gets old or kicks the bucket it goes to Theodore and he can hand it to Hiccup any time he wanted. So there was the pressure of that.

When he finally reached the store he landed right on a blonde head and her last name was Hofferson. She threw him off onto the mountain in the store and into the pond near the stuffed elk. Rachel and Thomas started laughing there heads off.

"Hiccup what the hell is wrong with you?!" Astrid yelled furiously.

"Nothing I thought you were Thomas!" Hiccup exclaimed

"Well you two do have the same hair color but Thomas is only a little taller than Astrid." said Heather on both sides of the argument

"Yeah because you know everything about my girls height." said Scott as he rubbed his foot. He was then punched in the face. "OW!"

 _"Help!"_ A little voice screamed.

 _"_ Huh"

"What is it?" asked Francis

 _"Help me!"_

"I think I hear babies." said Hiccup

"I think you've had too much moonlight Hiccup. I think we need to get him some pills." said Thomas.

"Shut up Hiccup's senses are one hundred times better than ours." said Francis

Those voices sounded like babies. Hiccup tried to pinpoint the source of the sound. They were coming from the ground. But there was no door to connect the placement of the sound.

 _"Get me out of here!"_

"They're coming from the basement." said Hiccup. Francis opened a portal and they all fell to the basement.

"DUDE! You could have given us a warning!" said Rachel. "And sense when can you do that?!"

"Shut the hell up." Astrid whisper yelled.

Hiccup started to run and run and the voices got stronger and stronger and the others followed. When he finally got to the source of the screaming they found boxes.

"Scotty I'm gonna need that strength of yours." said Hiccup. Scott opened the boxes and a little wolf was inside the first one. _"AH!"_ The pup screamed as he saw the transformed into a gray wolf to calm the wolf pup.

 _"Calm down. It's okay no ones going to hurt you it's okay._ " Hiccup said to the little puppy. The wolf ran out of the cage and started licking Hiccup. _"Humans RUN!"_

 _"All humans aren't bad calm down."_

 _"Okay."_

"Wait a minute how can you understand animals when you aren't that animal?" asked Heather

Why is there even a wolf pup in here anyway. Must be someone hiding or the guy who transported them here was hiding animals for them to find. Oh well someone else's problem that there puppy didn't like them.

"Must be that new power." said Hiccup. Ever since they got to this mall they each got a new power. Scott got freeze breath, Francis got portal opening, Thomas got fire grenades. Then he gasped he couldn't speak human as an animal he got two new powers awesome.

Scott then opened another box and a baby grizzly bear was inside.

"Wait a new power?" asked Rachel

"Well we all got a new superpower a soon as we entered this place." Francis responded to the female elemental. Just as he said that Rachel backed up and she went right through the gate just like real gas.

"And just when he mentioned it that's boarder line creepy." said Thomas. But Francis didn't seem to be listening to them because the baby bear was circling his feet.

 _"Your big just like me."_ said the bear.

Scott opened another cage and a spikey, fangless viper shot out onto Heather. "AH!" Heather screamed.

"It's fine Heather she doesn't bite even if she wanted to." said Hiccup as the Viper slithered on her. She didn't have fangs to bite with.

 _"You look like you can really stretch. But not with the best like me."_

Scott then opened the cage with a mountain lion cub inside. She rocked onto Astrid tackling Astrid to the floor. "She's feisty I like her." said Astrid as she petted the kitten on the head.

 _"Thank you."_ said the kitten as she started to lick herself. Scott open another box and out came two frilled lizards. Running right onto the twins.

 _"Ew they reek."_

 _"Yeah."_

"Ew they reek."

"Yeah."

Scott opened the last box and there was an osprey chick. "Well since I'm the only one left." said Scott.

 _"Really he's the inly one left?"_ asked the chick.

 _"Hey uh what's your name?"_ Hiccup asked the baby

 _"What a name?"_ asked the puppy.

 _"A name is what someone calls you and it's not an insult."_ said Hiccup

 _"I guess I don't have one."_

 _"Well then I'll call you Toothless."_

Francis opened another portal and everyone fell right onto the older siblings head and the animals on their stomachs.

"You kids are really starting to get on my nerves." said Theodore. He was about to give someone a mega wedgie but then he spotted Toothless.

"Oh my gosh look at the puppy." said Theodore. He picked him up and started cuddling the puppy like it was he and Willow's child. The others just stared at the robotic man. This wasn't the Theodore they new. Was he actually cuddling a living creature.

"I think he's just light headed from the movie theater air." said Willow. Oh no Hiccup has to get the camera.

"I'll be right back." said Hiccup. He transformed into the fastest dragon in his game Dragon tamers the Night Fury and flew off.

"Wait a minute only one person on the game has seen that dragon. The best player of it." said Thomas "All of us only have seen the outline."

"Could Hiccup be the number one player in all of the game?" asked Scott. "Nah Hiccup isn't number one in anything."

"Then how can he turn into that dragon?" asked Thomas.

"Well... uh... I got nothing." said Scott.

"Uh guys it's sun rise." said Mary. People could be here any minute.

"I can open a portal to the park in Berk." said Francis. The teleportation master opened the portal home. Everyone flew and ran through but they forgot a certain someone who was getting a camera. But luckily he knew it was time to go because he saw the portal close. Looks like he was on wings from there but another portal opened and he and the camera were sucked right in and the worst part is he fell right into Horst's beer cart and it was all pointed up and closed.

"Ow!"

"Sorry little buddy." Horst apologized.

"It's not your fault it's Francis's" Hiccup said to his older cousin.

"Hey this powers new for me."

"Wait were are we gonna sleep?" asks Astrid "None of us can go home because of the notes."

"Well I've got a little trick up my sleeve." said Samantha. Out of Theodore;s robotic hand she pulled out a small toy RV.

"How did you get that in there?" asked Theodore

She set it on the ground and it became an RV the size of a real one.

"Nice."

"Awesome."

"Boring." said Hiccup

"What's you could do something better twerp?" asked Astrid

"UH Astrid?" Samantha started

"No I've had enough of him insulting you and your inventions! You can't make something like that to save your life you probably can't even make or fix anything with duck-tape! You think your so awesome because you can turn into animals well get this MY SISTER'S ADVANCED AND SHE'S ACTUALLY WITH THE MODERN AGE! AND SHE CAN WHOOP YOUR SORRY ASS IN INVENTING ANY DAMN DAY OF THE FUCKING WEEK!"

"ASTRID HE AND FRANCIS ARE THE ONES WHO BUILT THE RV!" Samantha yelled at her little sister. "Everyone older than you was nice to them when they were children. So when we were going on a school camping trip at the age of ten, which meant they were six, Hiccup and Francis made this for us."

"What?" Astrid asked shocked at the sentence she just heard.

"Not to mention that this technology is one hundred times more advanced that any of us have ever seen." said Mary. "Why is it so hard to believe that he can do anything good."

"Because he's a shape shifter duh!" said Rachel.

"So is Heather. Hiccup's just an animal shifter. She's a body shifter." said Willow.

"There's a difference." said Scott.

"Yeah and what's that?" asked Heather.

"Your a hot chick duh!" said Thomas. He then got a slap in the face form all of his siblings.

"So if I was a guy I'd be in the same boat as Hiccup wouldn't eye. This is just superhuman discrimination and in fact Hiccup makes most of us obsolete. " said Heather.

"What does obsolete mean?" asked Thomas

"It mean he has all the powers of us." said Astrid as she clenched her fist.

"Think of it he can turn into a chameleon or a Changewing that can turn invisible and a speed stinger, cheetah, or velociraptor that's extremely fast like Astrid. All he has to do to pass Scott is turn into an Elephant or a rhino. He can already shape shift so Heather's out. Then we go to a Zippleback for the twins powers. And finally we get to me." said Francis "He can transform into a Gronckle for protection and his intellect is nearly superior to mine."

"Wow we are obsolete." said Thomas

"Plus I've made something better than that old junk pile." said Hiccup. He pulled out a little blanket fort and told the others to climb inside.

"That thing can barely hold me?" said Heather

"Oh it's bigger on the inside." said Hiccup. She crawled under.

"WOW! You guys gotta get in hear!" Heather exclaimed. The others crawled right in and it was as big as the Haddock mansion and it was all made of blankets so none of them should get cold the whole night.

"Is that a basketball court?" asked Scott.

"No, that's the bowling alley." said Hiccup "The b ball court's in the basement."

* * *

 **The shout outs and LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Midnightsky0612-Thanks**

 **PartyAnimal135-Yes.**

 **StrongMan20- You just read that**


	6. The Team

After a full night stuck in a blanket fort until 7:00 A.M. was up the superhuman kids finally got to go home. Of course it was Monday morning so the children had to go to school.

"Okay cadets!" Gobber began "Today we will assign teams for patrolling New York! Astrid Hofferson is the first leader! Now Astrid pick six others. If she picks you stand behind her."

"Okay Heather."

"Yes."

"Scott."

"Duh I mean why wouldn't the babe pick me?"

"Francis."

"Thank you!"

"Both Thorston twins."

"Me first!"

"No me!"

"Last but not certainly least Hiccup."

Hiccup looked very surprised. But he walked over behind her. Scott looked at her like she was crazy. But Heather, Thomas, Francis and Rachel didn't even make a peep. They just smirked at her.

"Now Astrid your superhero name will be The Lightning Bolt." Gobber said. "You are the leader of this unit. You decided everything that your team does. The team suits, where you will live for the next year and who will have what roll in the team and the superhero name. You can get to the unclaimed monument room and start talking about it. And claim a lair while your there."

Astrid lead her picked team into the unclaimed room.

"Okay so let's start with team rolls." Astrid began. "Heather you will be the spy. The twins will be the wild cannons. Scott will be the muscle. Francis will be the central intelligence and Hiccup will be my second-in-command."

"WHAT!?" Scott yelled outraged "But the second-in-command takes over if the leader isn't there and can still boss us around."

"I know." Astrid said. She looked at Hiccup during all of this making him uncomfortable. Thankfully she caught on and looked the other way. "He is in position to take over."

"Now where will we be stationed is in the Cascade Mountains."

"Why?" asked Rachel.

"Because no one would look there." Astrid answered

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

"Okay."

"Good now that we're on the same page I am going to pick your mission suits, rooms and partners for when we investigate a crime. I of course will have no partner I don't need any help since I'm the leader I have to take responsibility. Ok so the twins will be together obviously, Francis and Heather, Scott and Hiccup."

"Woah, woah, woah... woah WOAH!" Hiccup exclaimed "Astrid are you trying to make us destroy each other?!"

"Yeah babe have you lost you mind?" Scott asked.

"See your already agreeing with one another." Francis complemented. All he got in returned were two glares. One from a freakishly strong boy and a gigantic Bengal tiger with golden slit eyes. He shrank back down in his seat.

"Now the partners will be sharing rooms in the Cascades."

"But Francis and Heather are boy and girl partners!" Scott yelled.

"But they're dating." Hiccup said.

Scott and Thomas just burst out laughing. But sensing no one else did they quieted down and looked at Heather. "Ok let's change the subject." Hiccup said

"What about the master?" asked Hiccup

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." said Heather. "Do we trust the note or do we not."

"Do what it said and school is over in a few minutes anyway."

* * *

In the forest Hiccup, Astrid, Scott, Francis, Heather and the twins were looking for the true master. No one was there. They all looked at each other and started walking deeper into the forest until they came to a big boulder.

"What's the point he's not here!" Scott yelled in frustration. He grabbed Hiccup's ear and super jumped out of there.

* * *

After a long and troubling week at home and school Hiccup and Scott were at his house helping him pack.

"Useless go into my closet and get me some weights." Hiccup walked into his closet and took out Scott's weights. Looks like he would need gorilla strength. He expanded his body into a giant apes and picked up the weights with little struggled. He tossed it onto the bag of clothes. Then he saw something.

"Scott is this a speedo?" Hiccup asked amused.

The younger boy was horrified. He meant to grab his undies.

"And is this a diary?"

Scott paled even more.

"And are this- WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!" Hiccup screamed "I am so telling everyone at school."

"No Hiccup please you cannot tell them that please?! I'll do anything!" Scott pleaded. He paled when Hiccup smirked if that was even possible. He was probably as white as a cloud right now.

"Stop picking on me and making jibes. Don't pick on Francis and don't flirt with any of the girls." Hiccup said. He had broken. Scott had no other choice so he accepted the deal.

"Fine."

"That's more like it." Hiccup walked out of the house looking very proudly. No one have seen a happier changeling. He then started running for his home in the form of a Velociraptor.

* * *

The day of the departure everyone was saying goodbye to the parental units. But Hiccup wasn't being smothered by a father or an uncle he wasn't even being crushed by a human but instead a cyborg.

"Theo- can't... breathe...at... all."

"I know. I'm not letting you go until you get on that plane." said Theodore.

"I'm not getting on a plane I'm flying now let go." He squirmed out of Theodore's arms and nearly flew away. But something grabbed his foot and he was having a more troubled time getting off of the ground because a certain hefty asshole was holding on to it.

He continued to fly until Scott got a little handy. He started swinging on his tail. Hiccup transformed into a Monstrous Nightmare and lit his tail aflame.

"AH!"

* * *

 _ **I WANTA THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME BE MY SELF HA! AGAIN! LOOK, LOOK AND LOOK AT MY HIPS! THANK YOU MY LOYAL FOLLOWERS FOR THE LONG WAIT! I AM SO FUCKING SORRY!**_

 **I had no idea it had been so long since I updated and please review!**

 **MidnightSky0612-Thanks**

 **TheSilentFury- I know thx**

 **StrongMan20-I know and you said shape shifting's lame.**

 **ArthurShade- Thx**


	7. Jack Frost

"How are we gonna get in here?" asked Scott. They had arrived at the cascade mountains a few minutes ago and they had no way in. It looked like they were gonna have to make a way out of there. If Scott was out there any longer he was gonna have a hissy fit.

"Make a way." Hiccup had said. He flew down to the ground and changed back to normal dropping his duffle bag. Hiccup stepped back and transformed into a Screaming Death. The titan winged Whispering Death and bore a hole into the mountains crust. Devouring the rock formation for all to see.

"Woah that was easy." Said Rachel.

When she and her brother flew in the whole it was soon already lined with tech. It looked like a place where any teenager would give anything to be at. And they were now living there. It was like magic.

"Hiccup how did you set this up so fast?" asked Francis

"Hello I'm a roboticist. I can pretty much do whatever I want." Hiccup said. The others followed him inside and when they entered they saw six rooms, a kitchen and a giant terrarium.

"Well at least we only need to worry about getting enough furniture." Heather said. She sat her suitcase down and picked up her phone to looked for an interior decorator for there new high tech base.

"This place is awesome." Scott said. He picked up his suit case as well as Hookfang's cage and ran to the nearest room. He let the Osprey out of the cage and it clawed him in the face.

"Ow stupid bird!" He yelled. Meanwhile on the other side of the base Francis and Meatlug the Grizzly were unpacking already. He pressed his hand on the hand scanner for the closet and it opened. He placed all of his clothing materials on the racks. Meatlug then started to growl.

"Come on girl calm down." He commanded. Then he remembered. He just placed her chew toy up there.

In the room next to his the twins just threw they're stuff on the floor and walked out.

Heather and the Viper Windshear walked in after Francis. She placed everything were it should be and went to she and Francis' bed to have a little fun.

Astrid was already done with everything. She put her stuff on the bed including the sheets. She placed her laptop on the desk and completed her homework. She put all of her clothes up and everything and she just got there five seconds ago. The life of a speedster. Stormfly the lion jumped on her stomach and fell asleep. Astrid really had nothing to do. Might as well go check on someone. Oh she would check on Hiccup.

Hiccup placed his daily hoodie on his body after he picked the other closet from Scott's side of the room and with Toothless next to him he turned into a Wolf. He and Toothless were gonna run around accept. The door got blocked by a certain shield maiden.

"Hiccup where are you going?" asked Astrid.

"For a walk with Toothless."

"Whose Toothless?"

"The wolf who else is in here?"

"Don't take that tone with me. I'm your leader and I can't exactly get rid of you so might as well act like I'm going to kill you. I am going to style your super suit for you." Astrid grabbed his hand and super sped him out of the new base.

"Where are we going?" Hiccup asked.

"Like I said super suit styling."

"Hey!" Scott yelled "No one goes shopping without me."

"Sorry but I am the leader and since Hiccup is the only one of you boys that don't freak me out he gets to go alone." Astrid said. She walked away beconning Hiccup to follow. He walked over to Scott.

"Don't worry buddy you'll get her some day!"

"You really think so?" Scott asked

"No, no of course not."

* * *

Astrid took Hiccup to where all the good superhero clothing stores where. Super Suits Imporium. The Galaxy. Even Shape Shifters Supreme. Nothing actually seemed to fit his style. But then again it was Hiccup and hardy anything fit his style. They decided to go stop for lunch.

"Well I'll have the Vegi-Burger meal." Hiccup said to the familiar cashier. Hiccup new who he was but he wanted to figure out if the cashier would figure it out.

"Dude really?" asked the cashier.

"Hey your supposed to respect customers." Astrid said. Hiccup put a hand in front of her ordering her to be quiet.

"You really thought I would recognize you?" The taller male asked.

"No snowcap I'm just wondering why your working here and not out on the field?"

"Well can you stop calling me snowcap that's the redheads thing. Anyway I am in the field. We have intel that a villain has been secretly coming to this mall to meet with a contact. We, the Guardians, have our suspicions that it's Piitch."

"So that's why you don't like fun anymore. You've been hanging out with the redhead haven't you." Hiccup guessed.

"Dude did you just call Merida boring cause I remember you having a thing for her in grade school. Well that's what Punz said. I think you had a thing for Mavis, the vampire girl. But Hiro and Ralph think that your just in love with that Astrid girl you go to school with." He said.

Hiccup started blushing furiously. As did Astrid. "She's right there!" Hiccup whisper yelled.

"Ok can one of you please tell me what's going on?!" Astrid asked.

"Why not it's my lunch break and I'm starving and you don't want to eat here it's disgusting." He said. He levitated over the counter and flew to the nearest deli place. "The names Jack sweetheart."

"Don't call her sweetheart it sound wrong." Hiccup said as he flew after jack.

* * *

 **So Jack will appear again. So will Merida, Rapunzel, The Guardians, Mavis, Wreck-it-Ralph and BH6! So since there was like on review I'll answer that in a PM so no shout outs.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I need to knew what to add and sorry for the short chapter.**


	8. Suit

At the Super Subs deli. The three began to talk about each other. About how Hiccup new Jack and all the other names that they had mentioned. Hiccup had grabbed an all Vegi Foot long. Astrid the turkey club and jack got the meat lovers supreme. Hiccup got up and went to the little boys room.

"So you chose Hiccup to be on your team because?" Jack asked

"Cause he could be a reliable ally. He could also make us weapons and different types of armor." She answered. Of course that wasn't a real answer. Of course she liked him but she couldn't let him know that.

"You do know that he is like madly in love with you right?" Jack asked. She blushed furiously.

"No he isn't."

"Yes, he is. Have you read anything of his. It's just Astrid, Astrid and Astrid everywhere. It's like he secretly worships you. I mean I get it your pretty and that's all most guys need but Hiccup is all 'Astrid's so smart' and 'Astrid's so brave!' That guy loves you!" Jack said.

"Really?" She asked. She new he liked her but not the much to where he would build a world around her.

"C'mon I want you to meet someone Hiccup will sniff us out." Jack looked over to a begging of seventy feet of hair. "Follow the golden hair strands!" The two where eventually off to a new place in the mall.

When Hiccup came back three minutes later to the table he immediately noticed that they weren't there. Just like Jack take the girl he likes somewhere to start flirting. He smelled for the spirit and the girl of his dreams then he spotted Rapunzel's hair.

"Jack so predictable."

The monkey got on all fours then ran after the pair.

* * *

On the other end of the seventy feet hair. Rapunzel Corona had a strange feeling. Like someone was actually sniffing her hair. It felt very familiar but very distant at the same time. So she continued to convers with her best friend. Merida DunBroch and her boyfriend Eugene Fliztherberts.

"So Eugene when are you going to take me for a date cause if you don't soon I might consider breaking up with you." She threatened playfully.

"Well blondie how about tomorrow night. When where alone under the stars. Under the darkness. Under the influence." Flynn said with a smile. He then got smacked in the face with a frying pan.

"Wow Punzie that's quite the arm you have." Jack announced. Astrid super sped behind him.

"Hey Jack who's the flaxen?" asked Merida

"Oh this is Astrid. Hiccup's leader." Jack said with a sly grin.

"Wait a minute wait a minute." Flynn said with a pause. "Hiccup's got a girl?"

"No, he doesn't" Astrid said with light blush and frown.

"Yes, thought she won't admit it she's is so in love with him. Okay so Astrid the flamehead is Merida. She is the second most dangerous woman in the galaxy. She can shoot arrows from her enchanted bow that only she can use. The golden is Punzie she can heal with the seventy foot hair and she can also become as hot as the sun. The idiot over there is Flynn and he's a speedster like you." Jack introduced

"We can announce ourselves snowcap." Merida snapped. Then a bat started hovering over her head. It turned back to normal and Merida crashed to the ground with Hiccup on top of her. He got off of her and offered a hand to her but he got a punch in the gut.

"Well I know who to not give a Christmas card to." Hiccup wheezed.

"Then don't fall on me!" Merida screamed. She went into her bag and threw something at him making him fall.

"Oh insult to injury." Rapunzel said. "So do you like it?"

Hiccup held up a little suit that fit him just perfect. It looked like a Viking version of a biker suit.

"Okay this is awesome but I need to make an adjustment to my appearance. Hiccup turned into a bee went inside the suit and out emerged a boy with jet black wings, a tail with two fins and no hands just paws. Astrid started blushing even more.

"Well come on Astrid let's go home." Hiccup started flying away.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Flynn said "You want to see something embarrassing about Hiccup?"

Astrid looked at him surprised. Hiccup horrified

"Yeah we have all of the pictures of him as a baby and him in the tub." Merida mused

"No! PLEASE!"

* * *

 **So there you go and man that update was fast wasn't it. I feel so bad about what happened and me not updating so I'm going to make a chapter everyday from now to Friday. You're welcome dudes and dudettes.**

 **Midnightsky0612- I know right dude.**

 **Johnathen- Well brother and sister for Vanellope and Ralph in a future chapter. Yes, I kept them, Flynn and Rapunzel, together so did that make you happy I hope it did I must fit all of my fandom needs.**


	9. Bad Day

"Really he did _that_?!" Astrid asked incredulously. Merida just showed a picture of Hiccup pooping in the tub. Astrid started laughing so hard that milk nearly started to squirt out of her nose. He was so cute.

"Merida please stop!"

Hiccup whined. Her foot was holding him back.

"Not gonna happen?"

Only one thing was left to do. A purple blast built up at the back of his throat but a frost bite hit him. Literally. He looked at the culprit who was whistling innocently to himself.

"How could you be more _obvious!"_ Hiccup screamed. His hair was nearly lit on fire. He walked out of the mall and transformed into a bat to fly himself home. A bat..a...bat! His father's room!

He was going to shoot into the sky. Like a free little birdie or mammal in thus case. But a robot seemed to be coming his way. He just watched it walk by him wide eyed. But then someone tripped over him.

He looked at the face of a familiar Asian-American boy. But even in bat form Hiccup was recognized for being the auburn interpretation of the entire animal kingdom.

"Hiccup help me!" Hiro screamed at the changeling.

Hiccup didn't need to be told twice he just followed the boy. Hiro was after-all a genius. Not only beating he and Francis in intelligence, he is also an empath. The whole shebang. Telekinesis, Molecularkenisis. So he was made to be in roboticists.

He jumped in front of Hiro and Hiro jumped onto Hiccup's back and the two intelligent beings ran towards the way the robot was running. On the way, he dodged about seventeen people, a trolley, and some bike drivers.

They caught up to the robot in a dark alley with a house.

"Baymax! What are you doing?!" Hiro yelled at the robot. Hiccup studied the robot.

"Tadashi's bot?" asked Hiccup

"Yeah."

Hiccup walked up to the robot and walked around. He poked the side "Vinyl?"

"Yeah, he tried to go for a non-threatening huggable look," Hiro answered

Hiccup taped his eyes. "Hyperspectral cameras?" He pressed his head into the skin of the robot. "Carbon fiber skeleton. Killer actuators where did Tadashi get those?!"

"He said that they were made at SFIT but I don't really believe him." Hiro looked down at his feet. "Anyway thanks for helping me catch him."

"I found where your tiny robot was trying to go," Baymax said.

"I told you the robots not trying to go anywhere!" He was getting very, very upset with this healthcare companion. Hiccup then looked at the small black bot in the Petrie dish. It was trying to go somewhere. Inside the building. Hiccup turned into a hippo and knocked the door down.

"Your robot your problem," said Hiccup. He decided to complete his mission, to get to his father's bedroom.

* * *

When Hiccup was walking back home he decided that being on this team was really starting to be liked. He was already cool with most of them. There was just Scott and... Scott. That was the problem Scott just like always.

That seemed to be the only problem that existed in his new world. In his old world it was horrible but now it was just Scott. Hiccup fell off of the building he was walking on. He transformed into a bat and decided to fly back to the mansion.

He entered his father's room window, which for some reason was always open and what he saw was extremely shocking. There where peace of cloth along the floor and they were his fathers and what seemed to be Theodore's clothes. Plus there were also blood streaks on the wall. Some sign of a scuffle.

Hiccup looked around for more clues and it seemed that the secret door was open. He turned into an insect and flew into the door. What he saw was more horrifying than before. Before him were his father and his brother. They were hanging by their hands in shackles.

"Hehe well if it isn't the final Haddock!" Hiccup heard a raspy voice say behind him. The next thing he knew he was out cold while the silloette of Alvin the Treacherous stood above him.

* * *

 **So yeah people I am thankful that I was able to put my new chapter up. My mother is really mad at my father for some reason and I'm not sure what's going to happen to them and my brother is having constant seizures so yeah not going good in the family departement.**

 **No shout outs today. Bye-bye**


	10. Alvin

Francis' day was amazing. First he gets a room with his girlfriend in a tower that he and his superhero team will live, train and eat for the next year. He got the perfect little cave like space for Meatlug and Winder-Shear, Heather's viper, had the rest of the giant terrarium in which she would like outside in the pet room. He got up and flew around the giant room. It was based on a forest in which they would learn to be real animals if one of their owners died.

Toothless and Stormfly had dens in which where deep enough to hide them from intruders and people they didn't like entered the tower. Hookfang had a best in the top of the tree that was the tallest in the room. The lizards got to live wherever it wasn't occupied. Yep pretty good day for Francis.

 _Beep..._

 _Beep..._

 _Beep..._

His watch began to go off and began to flash red. His eyes widened. That was he and Hiccup's super secret distress signal that they came up with when they were nine. He needed to warn everyone else that Hiccup was possibly in danger or he butt dialed him.

"ASTRID!"

The speedster was running through the door when she heard Francis' call. "It's Hiccup he's in trouble. And I locked in the co-ordinance and it says that he's at Haddock Manor!" When he was officially out of breath when he passed the freak out.

"Ok Hofferson this is what you've trained for your entire life." Astrid said. She ran and got a bottle of water from the kitchen and she poured it on the chubby superhuman. He sprang up in terror as the freshness of the water woke him up from his small comma.

"Heather, Scott, Tom, Rachael! Get in here!" Astrid yelled. The other members of her superhero team show up in front of her all in line. "Hiccup's in danger back at home and we need to help him."

"Can't he help himself." Scott said. Astrid slapped him and she lead the way to Haddock Manor

"I was seriously asking. What trouble could he possibly be in?!"

* * *

Hiccup woke up in chains. The metallic body of his brother next to him. His eyes flashed in horror as he remembered the night before. He knew that man. His name was Alvin the Treacherous. His father's mortal enemy. The person who killed his mother. The person who nearly killed him and his brother.

"Well, if it isn't the monkey boy!" A raspy voice said from behind him. He turned around to see the asshole himself.

"What are you doing here Asshole the Treacherous." Hiccup snapped. Alvin raised his hand and slapped Hiccup in the face leaving a giant red mark. He grimaced in pain!

"Watch your mouth boy so you can see the most beautiful thing ever! The demise of your father!" Alvin shouted. He got out a remote and pushed the big red button. It turned on a spotlight and there was golden treasure everywhere. Stoick was sitting in the middle of it tied in chains and unconscious. Alvin raised a gun right at his overly muscular chest.

"DADDY!" Hiccup screamed. He could feel the hot tears welding up in his forest green colored eyes. Theodore still remained unconscious. Alvin must have paid someone or something to hack into his system and shut him down remotely. Hiccup's testosterone levels began to raise!

Alvin released the trigger and a bullet was sent flying right through Stoick's shoulder. Blood spattered over his face and the bullet came out the other side. Hiccup's eyes widened in complete and total shock. His father could be dead. The world's greatest superhero might be gone forever. Hiccup's testosterone level's raised to incredible heights. His eyes turned completely white, no blackness of pupils. He transformed into a Sasquatch and went on a total rampage.

Astrid, Francis, Scott, Thomas, Rachel and Heather were coming in as they heard the bullet. Francis looked over to where Theodore and Hiccup were. Astrid looked over to where Alvin was. Scott's eyes also welded up with tears. He saw his uncle lying on the cold hard ground. Lifeless. But he wasn't, Scott remembered that his Uncle couldn't die if he got shot in the shoulder only if he was shot in the heart cause that was the source of his power.

But, most of them were surprised to see that Hiccup's eyes were completely white. They saw him transform. He grabbed Alvin by the beard and threw him into a wall. "You think that was enough to hurt me runt?!" Alvin challenged. He shot his fire eyes at the monster which only enraged him more. Hiccup transformed into a Rhino and charged right at him. Trying to impale him with his horn!

"He's gonna kill him!" Francis yelled. The other young heroes jumped into action.

"Stop it Hiccup!" Astrid yelled. She didn't think it was possible but Hiccup grabbed her by the neck with the trunk of an elephant and threw her into the wall. Hiccup... had just... threw her.

Hiccup transformed into a Skrill and hit Alvin with lightning gravely wounding fell to the floor and, realizing that the boy was an actual threat, began to run for his life. A gorilla nearly crushed Alvin, but two certain elemental's blocked him.

"Leaping into action!" They chanted grabbing Hiccup by the arms and subduing him. They failed. Hiccup went into the crush again but Scott, with his super strength, stopped him. Hiccup turned into a Monstrous Nightmare and blew fire at Scott, who barely got away from the flames.

"That all you got baby cousin?!" Scott challenged. Hiccup transformed into a Changewing. One dragon that can hypnotize people into seeing their best memories and put you in a peaceful mood for the rest of the day. He stared deeply into Scott's eyes.

* * *

 _(Seven years ago)_

 _Hiccup and Scott were playing outside the Haddock Manor in the yard. Hiccup had just learned how to turn into adult animals and he was going for the big one. One of the dragons he had fantasized about creating in the future. A Monstrous Nightmare from the game he was working on called 'Dragon Riders'_

 _Hiccup leaped into the air and he did his thing and a full grown Nightmare emerged!  
_

 _"Hiccup?!" Scott yelled._

 _Hiccup scooped him up in his claws and threw him onto his neck. Hiccup took off into the air. Scott was screaming his head off._

 _"WHAT THE ACTUALLY LIVING FUCK!? AHHH!" Scott yelled. Hiccup stopped and hovered in the air. He loosened his grip on the behemoth of a reptile. He smiled and began to laugh with joy! Waving his hands in the air as Hiccup twisted and turned._

* * *

Back in reality, Hiccup let go of him and flew over to Alvin. He unleashed his acidic spit but, Francis blocked the substance with a force field. Hiccup prepared to turn into a bigger animal but the others all began to hold him back as Alvin flew away. Astrid was running at full speed but none of them could calm him. He pushed them all off, scattering them across the treasure room.

Heather landed outside in Stoick's room, right next to some tranquilizer darts. Inside the vault they were still trying to clam him down. Heather reached the room and through the dart right into his buttocks making him crash to the ground.

He transformed back to normal and curled up into a ball and went to sleep.

Everyone was out of breath. "Rachel." Astrid said.

"Yeah!"

"Call 911 and tell them that they need to prepare the human city for Alvin's return and don't hold off until about a month."

"Aye, aye captain!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Still at my sisters house and they decided to move upstairs and she's about to kill someone. See you snitches!  
**


	11. Dumpster

Hiccup woke up with a giant headache the next morning. He opened his extremely heavy eyelids. It felt as if a python was resting upon them. He finally managed to open his eyes and to his displeasure, he heard voices coming from outside the door of the room he was in. He looked around and he seemed to be in the superhero hospital, St. Gothi's.

He had been here enough times to where he had his own room. He didn't even fight crime and he already had a room in a hospital with his name on it. What a small and obtuse world it is. He jumped off the bed and he saw that he had transformed into his human monkey form again. He knew that was where his instincts told him to go if he was ever in danger because it made him look weak and non-hostile.

He decided that he needed to test his animal forms to see if they still worked. He transformed into a snake. He was all good there. He transformed into a pelican, all good in the bird department. Poison dart frog. Praying mantis. Wolf Spider. Lion. He was all set! Turns out being hurt so much wasn't that bad once you got used to it. Gothi was like a grandmother to him, considering that he didn't have one. He looked over and saw fresh clothes lying on a chair. His brown hoodie, green shirt, and brown khakis. His phone was sitting next to them as well as his favorite book. He was gonna be here a while.

You see Hiccup wasn't like other superhumans. People actually thought he couldn't take care of himself. But, you already knew that. Theodore was going to force him to stay here until Gothi came and gave him a check-up on her own. Luckily Theodore knew that Hiccup wasn't going to stay put unless he was occupied. He had at least twelves bookshelves at home with books he had finished reading in the last three years. He even took the _Pottermore_ sorting test. He was a Ravenclaw and a Horned Serpent.

He liked books and he was extremely nerdy. But, he hated when people considered him a Hufflepuff. He didn't belong in a house with the kind and hard working or loyal. He grabbed his book, phone and made his way to the door. It seemed that the yelling had calmed down since he had woken up.

And his headache had gone away as soon as he had transformed. He had seemed to be forgetting something. Something that was very important to him and something that was big and red. Something with the same last name as him. Someone that had a giant frame and incredibly strength and flight. Someone that was basically a mean version of Santa Clause. Oh

Oh well, he would remember soon enough. He placed his things in his mouth. His limbs restricted into his body as well as his hairs, all of his teeth besides his fangs which grew in size, restricted. His skin turned into the scales of a horned serpent. He slithered out of one of the doors in which a snake could go through.

His room didn't have windows because when he was a smaller boy he used to try and fly out to avoid the doctor. He made his way to the lobby of the Shifters Institute and saw that all of the teens on his team were there. But they couldn't possibly be there for him. They absolutely despised him, but they all looked extremely worried. Especially Scott and that rock headed idiot was never worried. But, what else would they be there for?

They didn't have any other shifters in the entire school. And they were literally in the damned shifters ward. He slithered out the door and he made it out of there. They needed to crank up the heat on security in this place. If a fifteen-year-old could get out then they need some help.

He shifted to his kangaroo form and placed his book and phone in his pouch. He started to jump away from the shifters ward. He was free, he began to jump toward to the meta super ward. Meta superhumans were people that had enhanced abilities that normal non-superhuman had. His father was there. His father has also been there more than most superheroes. He had a giant suite in which he lived like a king. It had a window as well.

He hopped out the nearest window and transformed into a Terrible Terror and to his luck, his Dad's window was opened and Theodore seemed to have somehow teleported to this room. He was sitting on the chair with his hands on his face and he seemed to be crying. Hiccup was flying through the window, but he couldn't go through the window. He tried again and he was pushed back again. He tried again, again, again.

He transformed into woodpecker and began to peck at the invisible wall. It didn't work. He transformed into a crane and flew high into the air. He turned and he dived. His razor sharp beak was going to penetrate the force field. He touched it and was bounced back to the building behind the hospital and he fell to the ground and landed in a dumpster. That was the last thing he remebered before it all went back.


	12. Eret Son of Eret

Hiccup woke up groggy and tired. His beak was covered in garbage and sludge. He had remembered what had just happened. Or happened quite a while ago. He didn't know. He transformed back to normal, but all the way into his naked human form. He straightened the hood of his jacket and started to walk in a random direction.

Hiccup had sunken low, but he just got dumped into the human world. That's where their trash went. The human world. It was the human's way of saying, thank you for saving us, by letting supers let them put their trash down here. And everyone thought Hiccup was trash so that worked.

Hiccup had sunken low, but he just got dumped into the human world. That's where their trash went. The human world. It was the human's way of saying, thank you for saving us, by letting supers let them put their trash down here. And everyone thought Hiccup was trash so that worked.

It took him a few more minutes to realize that he was walking towards the city of New York, but he didn't care. His father was going to be extremely disappointed this time. Hiccup may have just taken out one of the evilest and most dangerous superhumans in the world, but once his father learned that he had just been taken out by a garbage can, he was dead meat. Not a single chance at survival. His lifeline had just been cut into nothingness.

He continued walking until he reaches the exit to the dump. He climbed the gate and then he made his way to the world of the normal people. He refused to go back up there until he saw that the shame was going to disappear. He had about fifty dollars in his wallet and he decided that it was time to get something sweet and something that was free of meat. He pulled out his phone and saw that it wasn't in the lack of charging, but he decided to take his

Slowly, more people started to pile out on the street and were on their way home from work. Hiccup looked up and saw the nation he lived in. It was on top of a hill and it had an invisible barrier around it so that no non-superhuman could get in without permission. Hiccup decided he was actually hungry and luckily, he had seen a Starbucks across the way.

He waited for the signal to turn red and he then walked to the other side of the road. He entered the Starbucks and put out his order. He gave his name to the clerk. The boy, looking to be about fifteen, laughed and thought of it as a fake one. Hiccup turned a rare shade of red and walked to an empty table.

The fifteen-year-old clerk walked over to Hiccup's table with his order. He sat down in the chair next to him, "What's a kid like you doing here alone on the street?"

"I'm fifteen and I think I'm liable to go somewhere by myself," Hiccup glared at the worker, "And I don't think that this is the kind of treatment that customers are supposed to receive from a worker."

The workers smirk broadened and he leaned back in the chair, "Alright you caught me! I don't think I've ever seen you here before, and I know everything and everyone in this section of town. So, where exactly are you from?"

"If I told you where I'm from, you'd think I'm a freak." Hiccup slid his phone back into his pocket.

"Oh, I know where you're from! Brooklyn! Don't worry, I used to live there before my Dad bought this store."

"Your dad owns this place?"

"Yeah, I only work here strictly because I think he wanted me to. I honestly don't like working here. I think I want to become anything else other than a corporate business owner," The boy paused and looked at Hiccup in the eyes, "By the way my names Eret, son of Eret."

"Well, you already know my name." Hiccup looked down and was ready for Eret to laugh, but it didn't come at all.

"I like it. It's unique." Eret smiled, "You know, I make my own hours here, so why don't I show you around town in a few minutes."

"Sure, I'm good with that."

Eret walked back behind the counter and Hiccup's mind wandered places. Was that guy just flirting with him? No, he only was being friendly, plus Hiccup wasn't gay! Hiccup then thought about how Astrid and the others must be feeling about his departure. He had checked his phone and he had been out for about a day. He wasn't surprised that no search party had been sent out. They were probably all rejoicing that he was gone for good.

Eret came back a hot five minutes later and he and Hiccup went on a tour of the city.

* * *

 **That was not very difficult to write, I'm just very lazy and I'm often getting more tired than usual and I sleep during the day now! I'm officially nocturnal guys! Anyway I'm bored with myself so here are the shot outs.**

 **theskrillrider- Oh, I will! It's officially summer and I can write as much as I want!**

 **AuthurSade-Thank you!**


	13. The Chase

**Yes, I changed Eret into a sixteen-year-old fuckboy who only does one night stands and has some crazy Tinder dates. He doesn't like it when he is told what to do only to gain his own favor or reward. And I have an ace up my sleeve!**

* * *

When she found him, she was going to murder him brutally. Hiccup had just left the hospital without a note or anything. He was gone and no one knew where he was. They had checked all of his favorite places in the city. She wasn't going to stop until she found that boy and brought him home.

Astrid continued to pace around her room. That boy was going to be killed when he came home. If he came home. They had no clue if Hiccup had been taken or if he had gone away on his own. It was most likely the first option. Everyone else had gone to sleep like a bunch of weaklings, but she wasn't going to rest until she found the crazy little monkey that she couldn't bear to live without.

Why was she thinking like this? She had no idea. She had asked his friends she had met days ago. She had gone to his home and looked all over. Theodore had looked all over their city for him and he couldn't find anything. Toothless, Hiccup's wolf, was moping in the living room. Astrid sighed in despair and sat on her bed.

She laid her head down on her sheets and she closed her eyes. What was she going to do? She barely knew what to do when she found him. Should she suspend him and make Francis her second in command? Should she kiss Scott right in front of him? No, that would be a punishment for her.

She felt warm water on her face and she tasted as though she had just eaten something salty. She was crying. She hadn't cried in eleven years. Her life was pretty good. So why the hell was she crying her eyes out? She wiped her eyes and she heard a sob emit from herself. Then she started a continuous sob.

Astrid wasn't going to stop until she found out where her boy was! And nothing was going to stand in her way!

* * *

Hiccup was inside of Eret's car and he was showing him around, New York. Since he had his phone and a nearly identic memory he memorized every place and every nook and cranny he was shown. Eret showed him the mall that they had been in. They had knocked some stuff down and sure they had left everything open, but that didn't mean people had any kind of proof.

"Turns out the mall was robbed. They even got it on tape. They were superhuman and there was a weirdo, that looked like a monkey," Eret laughed, "Can you imagine what it would be like to be that freaky?!

"No, I can't," Hiccup said as he gave a nervous smile, "I think I'm gonna go home now."

Hiccup turned to leave and go home, but Eret put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "I'll drive you,"

"No, I think I'm good!" Hiccup began to walk in the way of his home, which was the most random place he could possibly choose. He began to walk quickly away. He walked down the road and continued until he reached a point where Eret couldn't see him and he took off.

He turned into an alley and was going to transform into an eagle to get out of there, but he was caught mid-transformation. He was slammed to the ground and he felt and heard his nose break. Blood gushed from his nose and he looked back. Eret was holding his foot.

"No, one denies Eret son of Eret," Eret growled.

Hiccup glared at him, turned on his back and kicked the man in his face. He transformed into a full eagle and he took off into the sky. He looked back to the ground and saw that a giant fire ball was headed straight for him. He turned his beak up and flew around the fire ball. He screeched in outrage. He dived down into the street and transformed into an insect. Eret was superhuman.

Hiccup's life was officially unfair. He flew into the window of a car and landed in the back. He looked up and Eret was flying over the city in search of him. Hiccup looked around at his surroundings and there was one man in the car and there was nothing in the back. He looked up again.

 _Please don't have supersonic vision! Please don't have supersonic vision!_

Eret turned around and was headed straight for the car he was in. Hiccup shot out of the vehicle and Eret flew over it. Hiccup turned into a falcon and dove into the nearest house. He flew to the nearest toilet in the house. He saw Eret had followed him into the house. He heard screaming and looked back Eret was charging a blast at him. He touched the handle for the toilet to flush and he transformed into a gold fish.

"NO!" Eret yelled. Hiccup had already disappeared in the drain, "Drago will not be pleased."

He blasted another hole in the wall and flew out. He was going to go at super sonic speed, but a tentacle grabbed his food and he was smacked into the side of the building. Hiccup flipped down to below Eret, took him out of the wall and smacked him onto the ground.

His once pretty face was bloody and beaten and he was missing a couple of teeth. His face turned from a daze and turned into a sneer. He ripped the octopus off of him and was going to step on it, but it turned into a velociraptor and it began to run away.

Eret cracked his knuckles, "This just got real."

The big sixteen-year-old began to chase after the shape-shifter. People ran away from him in fear. He kept blasting at the reptilian and he kept jumping from car to car, off of the crowded street. Hiccup realized the panic that was going on in the street and he took to the sky in the form of a Deadly Nadder. He looked back and Eret shot more fire at him, but Hiccup evaded it fast enough.

Hiccup shot spikes back at the boy. The continued their game of tag, until Hiccup saw his way of escape. The Zoo.


	14. Birds

As Hiccup landed at the front gate to the zoo, people all began to run toward the exit. Hiccup looked around and he went to the very first exhibit he saw and that was the sea lion exhibit. He jumped into the water and transformed into one of them. Eret followed the boy again looked around. Sadly he saw that Hiccup had transformed into one of them. Then he spotted a basket of fish. He waved the basket over the sea lions and the two real ones came up and started performing tricks to try and get some of the fish.

Hiccup slipped out of the pool the back way and he started to run away again. He sprouted the wings of a snowy owl, jumped into the air and started yelling, "Everyone run away, get out of the zoo!" People heeded his warning and the people began to briskly walk out of the zoo. Some of them running. Hiccup took the opportunity to transform into an alexornis. He flapped his wings and squawked. He started looking for another place to hide.

He spotted the Jungle Cafe. He pointed his nose in a dive and pressed his wings back together. He dropped at mega speeds to the ground. He opened his wings twenty yards from the ground and he smoothly glided into the story. He quickly and stealthily flew to the janitors closet. He crawled behind the counter and he transformed into one of the zoos scariest animals, a tiger.

He roared and all motion in the store stopped. He roared again and all of the shoppers and workers stopped being stoic and began to run for their lives. He roared again and just to sell the bit, he ran over to a man and grabbed his hoodie and twisted it until it came off. He shook his head and hopped up on to a table. Everyone filled out of the store leaving only the shape shifter in the store. He transformed into a duck and flew to the lake outside of the lunch place.

He landed in the lake and the ducks all began to swim around him, _"Who are you?"_

 _"Hiccup is my name and shape shifting is my game."_ Hiccup said lamely. He quacked to sell him as a duck even more. He began to look around and he saw no trace of Eret anywhere. He swiveled his head and it landed back at the ducks before him, _"So what are your names?"_

 _"I am Eric,"_ The duck with the yellow bill, green head and brown neck and black plumage, _"That's Mary."_ Mary had an orange bill and all black plumage, _"And I was wondering if we could hang around you for the rest of the day."_

 _"Oh, hanging out with who?"_ Two geese swam up to them. One male and one obviously female, " _Can we come with you!?"_

 _"What about us?!"_ Two swans swam up, once again one female and one male. Then two flamingo's, two spoonbills and two pelicans swam up. Two robins, two black birds, two ravens and two crows a flew up and started flying circles in the air. Please of, can we come too, filled the air.

 _"Alright! You can all come!"_ Hiccup yelled _, "But I need a place to hide."_

 _"I know the perfect place."_

Eric and Mary swam to the shore and wiggled. They flapped their wings and took off into the sky. All of the other birds also swam to shore and started to flap after them. The flock of birds instantly flew to the Bird House. There were two of every raptor outside in cages.

" _Seedlings and water birds!"_ And Eagle sneered, " _What are you doing here?"_

 _"I didn't think eagles could be so snarky."_ Hiccup said. He transformed back to normal. He walked into the bird house and all of the birds not in cages followed. Sadly someone was already in there. The one person in the world that Hiccup didn't look forward to seeing. Eret stood there and that wasn't even the worst part.

Eret was standing there completely naked. Nothing but his shoes were on his body and a towel was covering his privates. Eret rubbed his chest and played with himself and licked his lips. He blew a kiss at Hiccup and winked.

Hiccup grew tiger paws and a tail. He growled, "What do you want Eret?!"

"Would it be too clique to say you?" Eret asked. He smirked in delight. Hiccup was going to lunge, but Eret stepped aside and there was a woman tied up and gagged. Hiccup stopped in his tracks and that was all the time Eret needed. He pulled out a dart gun and shot Hiccup. All of the birds shot outside and they all landed on the roof.

Back inside, the shape-shifter looked up from where he was and stared at Eret. He got up, pulled the dart out himself and walked over to Eret slowly. Eret smirked. He caressed Hiccup's cheek. Eret made a move, but Hiccup stopped him with his hand.

He pulled the towel down and he kicked Eret where it hurt.

"SHIT!"

Eret dropped to his knees and he began to cry in despair. Hiccup didn't give him a chance to finish the cry because Hiccup punched him in the face. The boy scampered over to the woman that was tied up. He cut the rope on her and she got up, "Run to the exit!"

The woman ran out of the exit and she bolted out of the zoo and it was just in time to reach the people who were running from the Jungle Cafe. Back inside, Eret had somehow managed to get on his feet.

"Why didn't it work!? It has worked on every person that I have ever wanted, but not you!" Eret yelled. He was still holding the side where he was kicked. He shot a blast of fire to the shape shifter, but it went right outside frightening the runners even more.

Eret waved his hand and he was once again fully clothed and they seemed to be made of fire. Hiccup transformed into a monstrous nightmare and looked as though he was going to say, "Try me Bitch,"

Eret let out a stream of fire, but Hiccup did nothing to evade it. He absorbed it and shot it back at the man. Suddenly Hiccup disappeared. Eret looked all around for the one he had wanted to claim. But he saw nothing. Suddenly, a noise came from behind him. One that he would never forget. A large blue dragon was roaring behind him. He could only hear ringing now.

A big tail hit him and it sent him sprawling to the ground. Hiccup transformed into something more than just a monkey. He transformed into an eagle hybrid. He screeched as Eret fell to the ground. All of the glass cages enclosing the bird pairs. Each of them flew out of the Bird Cages and flew outside to the roof. He flew out of the building with Eret in his claws.

All of the birds he had just set free followed him. He dropped the fool to the ground and undid the hatches for the cages of the eagles, falcons, hawks, and vultures. They all screeched in delight for their freedom.

All of the birds that had been set free all landed on the ground. Some of them landing on the body of Eret all bowed to Hiccup. The boy in question grabbed Eret in his talons again and he flew back to the city and home with all of the birds following him.


	15. Into the Woods to Nobody's House!

Hiccup returned to the land of his home with the person he hated with a passion now in his claws. All of his new birds had been flying behind him in pairs and some of them were complaining about what a long flight it was. All of the short distance fliers were a bunch of Scott Jogersons. Hiccup flew over the city and he knew it was Sunday because of the fact that no one was on the streets and everyone was doing what they did on Sundays. They went to work, patrolling cities and leaving only the guards of the prison and the children here.

He dove into the streets, past a few of the cars and he ended up at the prison. He commanded all of the birds to stay outside until he came back. He flew through the ceiling and he dropped Eret on the floor from about five feet up. All of the guards looked at Hiccup in surprise. Hiccup landed next to his capture victim and shook his head, "He attacked me."

There was a gasp from one of the guards, "Eret the Red! We've been searching for him and his father for years! Where was he?!"

"In a Starbucks." Hiccup answered. One of the guards moved on him.

"Show us!"

"Ok." Hiccup flapped his wings and he flew back out of the ceiling with three of the guard following him. He flew back to the city and the birds all jumped into the air and began to follow him along with the three guards. He flapped his wings faster so that he could get the guy who tried to do him in. He dove into the barrier between their cities and he flew the not so short distance to the Starbucks which this little adventure had started.

The guards burst open the door startling everyone in the shop. They were all frozen in fear. The guards jumped over the employees and crashed into the manager's office! There was a scream of agony and the guards came out with a man who looked exactly like Eret. Eret the White. There were flashing of cameras all over the place and Hiccup looked back to see all of New York's reporters.

"Who are you?"

"What is your name?"

"Can you tell us who you are?"

"How did you manage to crack this case?"

Hiccup jumped into the sky and the guards, with a disabled Eret the White flew back to the barrier. Reporters still managed to get pictures of Hiccup as he flew over them and exited the damn cafe. How? He had now God damned idea. Hiccup spread his wings and his body glided forward over the crowd.

* * *

Hiccup was sitting in his room for the past seven minutes. His homes security system was off. All of the birds had followed him in his room. He was going to stop them, but he decided against it. Some of them only knew the ways of captivity.

Hiccup looked all around at the pairs of flying animals. They were all in pairs together and he luckily had a big room. He had never seemed such a big collection of Avians in one place with them attacking one another. They were just flying around and chirping. They weren't even speaking in a language he understood. Then the front door

All of the birds panicked and started to fly out of his open window. There was a big cloud of black feathers outside until they all dispersed onto the chairs and in the trees of his backyard. He peeked out of his door and he saw that his father, his brother, Gobber, his team, and all of their animals and Toothless all entered the house. He slowly shut the door. He heard big feet running up the stairs. He tripped over his old bed and fell on the floor.

He flapped his wings to get out of the room, but a strong hand grabbed him by the leg. He transformed into a pteranodon and the body flung off of him. It was luckily Scott. He then dove back into the room, around the people in it, out the door, into the living room and grabbed every animal in sight. He flew out the door and with another uproar of the wings, the birds followed after him.

 _"Hiccup!"_ Eric the duck yelled, _"There's a skinny, blonde punk on your back."_

Astrid was hanging off of his back. Hiccup dove to the ground and Astrid clung to his back harder. He flipped on his back and flung her into a nearby pool. He turned into a Snapptrapper and he joined his flock. They all fell behind him and perfect flappings. He looked under himself and Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Windshear, Hookfang, Barf and Blech were all under him scared out of their minds.

He told his other three heads to grabbed them and place them on his back. The other three heads complied. The wolf, cougar, bear, snake, and two lizards all dug their claws into him. The osprey, already able to fly, flew behind them.

He leads them all back into the forest and away from the house. He had expected them to be at the hospital. Or at least out looking for him. He looked back at the birds and commanded them all to break into their pairs, but still, follow him. As the birds paired off a big form appeared in front of him.

Francis had appeared and was searching around frantically for him. Luckily one of the eagles flew by and clawed his cheeks. Then his condor friend pulled Francis down to the ground, "Sorry buddy!"

Flying farther away from his home, Hiccup flew over the city and across the skyline, away from the prying eyes of humans and superhumans into a place he had been only once before. The New York woods. eighteen point three million acres of land out of thirty million acres.

* * *

 **Our tiny shape shifting bean has run away from home! Why?! Find out in the next chapter. Oh and stick around please. I go back to school in eleven days. Finally! I get to stalk people in the shadows again like a professional fanboy!**

 **theskrillrider- Not a problem.**


	16. David Attonborough

Hiccup landed in a clearing next to a cave, that was near a pond that leads to a lake that was separated from one another by a beaver dam, surrounded by perfect conifer trees and bushes. All of the wild animals clambered off of his back in a hurry. They all looked slightly nauseous and extremely terrified. The extra heads retracted and Hiccup sniffed around to see if this was anyone's territory.

Luckily it wasn't. The boy transformed into a wolf and sniffed around some more. No signs of anyone's territory. He walked over to the pond and began to fill his bladder. The water birds all descended into the pond and said nothing to him. It was as though he could only understand them when they wanted him to. Not even the pets were talking to him. He looked over at the adolescent animals. He was barely as big a Meatlug. Stormfly had earned her name, she had also earned the name of a cougar. How long was he in the hospital again?

He barked as an order for Meatlug, Stormfly, and Toothless to follow him. Hookfang, Windshear, Barf, and Belch were all already up in a tree. The three mammals followed after the alpha wolf. They crossed the pond and on the other side of it, Hiccup started to pee as he continued to walk around and spread his urine. He sniffed the air again and he seemed to be able to go for about another ten miles.

Hiccup jumped down from the lake and on to another place to spread his urine once more. He, Tooth, Meat, and Storm continued to walk for about a mile, then Hiccup heard a noise. He looked around and there seemed to be nothing, but his animal instincts told him other wise. He turned to the three mammals behind him, _"Look around and see if you guys see anything that's out of the order in a forest."_ His ears went up again and this time he detected a voice.

"Now this is one of the most unlikely friendships I have ever seen," A male, British voice said, one that Hiccup couldn't place, but he just knew it from somewhere, "A Western Moutain lion, a teenaged grizzly bear, and two wolf brothers. This is one of the most spectacular things that I've ever seen. You see predatory animals-"

Hiccup finally placed the voice. It was on one of his favorite shows. It was David Attenborough, a British veteran broadcaster, and naturalists. Hiccup looked over in his direction and lifted his ears. He was walking with two cameramen and three people with guns filled with tranquilizer darts. Hiccup walked over to the ninety-one-year-old man. The men with the guns aimed their guns at him, but David prevented them from shooting him.

"Don't shoot," David said with his hands up to the gunman. They looked at him as though he had lost all of his marbles, but complied and they lowered their guns, "I want to see what this one does, only if he howls do you shoot him."

 _Only white people._ Hiccup thought as the British man walked toward him. He shook his ears and he lifted his leg again to pee once more. David continued to stare in awe. Hiccup decided to reveal himself. He changed back into his human form, leaving the confused camera and gunman. David gasped as though it was his birthday, "Hiccup Haddock! I saw you on the telly this morning boy! I'm a big fan."

"Me?" Hiccup asked, "How do you even know me?"

"Oh, as a naturalist I know all that happens in the world of nature. And you happen to be the embodiment of nature itself," David Attenborough was praising him, what had the world come to, "It took me some research, but I found you as I was studying the anatomy of the shapeshifter and you are the most famous shape-shifter in the world."

"I'm one of seven shape-shifters in the world," Hiccup said with his mouth wide. By now, Meatlug, Toothless, and Stormfly walked up and stared at the humans, "How am I the most famous one in the world?"

"You're the son of one of the most famous superhumans in the world," David said. He clapped his hands, "It would be an honor to study you."

"Sure, but I think I need to finish marking my territory." Hiccup transformed back into a wolf and started walking once more. The cameramen, Gunman, animals, and David all started to follow him as he spread his urine over the forest.

* * *

His territory was marked. Hiccup, Toothless, Meatlug, Stormfly, David and his crew all made it back to the cave Hiccup marked. Seeing all the rifles, all of the birds jumped into the air and they all flew into the nearest tree. David looked in wonder as the flock of different species flew around. Hiccup looked around at the birds to see why they were panicking, "If you want that study, the guns will have to go."

"No way kid!"

"Are you insane!"

"I say we take you out!"

They aimed their guns at Hiccup, but he remained calm. Hiccup heard a click and transformed into an Ankylosaurus. He readied his tail and growled, "If you want to try me then go ahead. Just make sure to put on some protective armor like me."

The gunmen all dropped their guns and back away slowly. Then they ran away like little sissies. The cameramen were still filming and David's jaw was dropped in complete and utter shock and awe. Then he started to clap. The camera continued to roll, "Oh, I trust that these are indeed your animals. The way you care for them is quite remarkable. I wish that all of our kind felt that way about them."

"I do too. Everyone else is a bunch of crud munchers. Oh, and you are not allowed to disclose my location." By now all of the birds had landed and they had each began to do what they were doing before the damned thing they were doing before the stupid hunters. Hiccup heard chattering and he looked up in a tree. Two squirrels and two chipmunks had appeared in a tree.

The rodents rushed down the tree and started to chip at Hiccup's feet. Hiccup heard a rough sound and he and David looked to the right. There were two porcupines coming out from bushes and two beavers were coming out of their logged home and skunks came from under a bush. Hiccup looked at the famed reporter. He seemed quite shaken at the fact that all of these animals just showed up, "Maybe we should go back to your fan."

"That'd be a good idea." The naturalist leads the way back to the truck as the cameramen follow him.

Hiccup looked back and then the five pairs of small animals started to follow them back to the van. The birds all started to fly with them as well. They landed from tree to tree as they walked back to his van. Hiccup looked back and some bunnies had joined the other small animals.

"Great," Hiccup sighed, "Another reason for people to call me a freak."

"You are no freak my boy, just another peace of the beautiful world got placed us on."

"Thanks."


	17. Out of the Woods to the Farm

It with had been three days since the study and the interview. Hiccup was sitting in his cave with Toothless. It was the time of night and all of the other animals were sleeping. Hiccup could barely go to bed. This had all been too exciting for him. He ran away from home. He got some new animals. He had met one of his heroes. He didn't have to constantly live the pressuring whores that he called dad and company. He had everything he could ever want right here in front of him.

He had food everywhere in this new place. He had things to talk to. He had a kit of tools he had stolen from a junkyard. He had a place to keep dry in case of the rain. He had things to do around here. There was a bathing area in the pond, a bunch of vegetables grown near here. He got plenty of new animals to talk to. Toothless was his family and that was the only family that he would need for the rest of his time.

Yes, he had everything he had ever wanted in life, but something else was aching him. He wasn't tired at all and he was the dreaded by word. Bored. There was nothing to do that didn't have something to do with pinecones. He decided to check his non-traceable phone. He clicked the email icon and he started to scroll through it. And yes, he did have Wifi from his wireless router. And he had an endless supply of electricity from his Skrill form.

There were emails galore. Francis, Francis, Father, Francis, Astrid, Scott, Astrid, Astrid, Theodore, Theodore, Theodore, Theodore, Theodore, Tom and Rachel, Theodore, Astrid, Francis, Gobber, IISuperwomanII, Astrid. Wait? What? Hiccup read the line again and it indeed was Superwoman. He clicked on the email and read it out loud, "It's your girl Superwoman and I was wondering if you, Hiccup Haddock, would come to my hotel and film a video with me? Please reply to this email within five days while I'm still in New York."

Hiccup's mouth dropped to the dirty floor of the cave. One of the most famous YouTubers in the world wanted him in one of their videos. He instantly wrote his reply as it was only sent three minutes ago, "Yes, of course, Lilly, I would love to make a video with you. When and where would you like it to be filmed."

Lilly Fucking Singh emailed her phone number to him! He punched in the number to his phone and he started rambling to her. Toothless rolled his eyes and walked away from the cave. It was a beautiful night outside today. Something had been bugging him for about four days. Animals around the world had learned about Hiccup. Something that was a sworn secrecy between the animals.

Toothless scurried over to Stormfly, Windshear, and Meatlug. Hookfang was with his new mate and Barf and Belch were looking for mates. Toothless laid his body down on the rock next to the lovely ladies. He licked his muzzle and looked at Stormfly, " _You know, we really should start looking for our mates soon, or else we might not find them in time."_

 _"Tooth,"_ Stormfly shook her head, _"Time isn't going to run out for us. We've got months until the plan is set in motion by Him."_

 _"I know, I just feel like we need to find them now, I'm feeling restless for a mate and I feel like I'm gonna die alone! I'm only a few months old, my life is already half way over."_ Toothless pouted harder than he had ever posted in his short life, _"I mean I've only got about six years left in here! I need love!"_

 _"Well, you might get that sooner than you think,"_ Meatlug said. The other two looked at her questionably. She had a slightly flirty look in her eyes that could rival that of an Enchantress. She nodded her head behind them and then they saw them. They looked as though they were from the Heavens. There was a puma that Stormfly had thought to be the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. There was a handsome viper that looked like he just came from a dirt bath and Windshear was into that.

Then there was a male grizzly bear. In Meatlugs eyes, he was the most precious thing that she had ever had the pleasure of laying her eyes upon. She let her mouth hung open and her tongue slide out. Then for Toothless, there was a beautiful wolf with white fur and beautiful blue eyes. His jaw dropped. Then her enchanting voice filled his ears.

 _"You know, you really should stop staring handsome,"_ said the beautiful wolf. The bitch jumped over to Toothless and looked him in the eye. She had wonderful white fur and blue drowning eyes, _"My names Luna."_

 _"Me, mah-mah-mah-, I- me name pretty."_

 _"Oh, pretty." Luna giggled, "I like it. That's Kingstail and that's Shattermaster and that's Fangfire."_

* * *

Hiccup ran outside as soon as the sun opened up past the mountains. He looked outside and saw Stormfly, Meatlug, Windshear, Hookfang, Barf, Belch, and Toothless cuddled up with other members of their species. All the animals he had not named up were also doing what they did in their normal days. Hiccup turned to Toothless, "Bud, I'm going out today and probably won't be back for a while."

Toothless seemed too occupied with the female wolf, "Great, now my wolf's left me for a female."

Hiccup transformed into a falcon grabbed his phone off of the ground and he flew over the trees in the direction of New York city. Toothless looked over at the others and all of the animals stopped doing what they would be doing at that normal place and time.

Barf and Belch walked into the cave and laid down. They were not part of the plan at the moment. The two spoonbills, flamingos, macaws and other birds not native to North America all stayed. The small rodents all scampered onto the back of the bigger mammals as the moved on in Hiccup's direction. They knew where they were going and they weren't following Hiccup.

Toothless and Luna lead the way down the mountain and finally they were at the very edge of their territory. All of the animals looked at one another and decided it was what they had to do. They didn't really get a choice either since the commands came from Him and He was giving them another chance to live. Toothless put his hand over the territory and everyone else followed.

There was a rustle of leaves and all of them got into a defensive position, fearing that it would be a rival pack of wolves. The squirrels and chipmunks scurried up the nearest tree. The porcupines raised their quills. The skunks raised their tails. All of the birds took to the sky. The bunnies got in the middle of the kill circle. The animals of the gargantuan and the ground all barred their teeth.

Out of the bush came three of the most sneaky and badly portrayed pairs of animals in the history of the world. There was a lynx pair too. Two raccoons, two coyotes, and two foxes followed the lynxes. The raccoons seemed to grin evilly at the rodents that were in the trees.

 _"Ugh, street rats."_ The smaller animals all growled at Toothless' comment, but continued to walk in the direction in which they were instructed to do. The rodents hopped from the trees and started to follow the bigger and more rage filled animals once more.

As the territory got farther away a lake got closer. On the other side of the lake there was a a clearing of trees next to a popular ranch that attracted many schools and tourists. There were also more of their wild friends there. Two otters, two possums, two white-tailed deer, and two black bears.

 _"Right over that passage of water?"_ Stormfly asked, _"It looks pretty deep."_

 _"I agree with this beautiful feline, we should go the other way,"_ Kingstail and Stormfly turned tail and were met with the scowl like faces of the grizzly bears. The two pouted and turned back around. The raccoons were grinning evilly once more at the two felines.

 _"Gee, if I had known that I would've ticked them off and just jumped in the river a long time ago and I'd keep going on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on again!"_ The two gray and black animals seemed to be laughing their heads off at the angered bobcats. Luckily, He created a bridge for them, which they gingerly crossed. The gaggle of wild animals crossed the road, ended up near a cluster of trees and they were at the farm.

* * *

 **YAS! SUMMER IS EFFING OVER EVERYONE! I GET TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL! And I can assure you that I am the only kid at my entire school that is very happy about the fact that I'm going to be confined to a single building once more for seven hours a day.**

 **ivangev1992- Thank you!**


	18. Farm Friends

The animals in which normally resided in the forest stood at a road which lead to a farm where their animal brethren lived. All of the animals in the farm seemed to be in great distress. Humans were all over them, the only exception were the goats and pigs who were eating to their hearts content. What humans didn't understand was that animals weren't supposed to be exposed to this much interaction unless it was with ones of their own species. Even that's messed up to have too much attention in the animal kingdom. It was just humans way of proving how terrible they are once more in a way that not one person seemed to be realizing.

 _"Okay gang, here's the plan,"_ Toothless turned his black furred head to the mammals and birds that were sitting behind them, " _Nick and Judy_ , (the male fox and female bunny), _you two go create a distraction so that the kids will try to save Judy and the parents will follow after them,"_ the bunny and the fox looked at one another and they each gave a small glare

Toothless turned his attention to the ducks and swans, _"I'm gonna need the four of you to go and retrieve the keys from the owner of their whose parading around and being give awards for stocking us up! I mean come the eff on! We didn't do anything to the dumb humans! They all seem to want us dead and they want to murder us slowly and painfully because of the fact that we can do things that they can't! And they keys are in his back pockets,"_

The aquatic farm animals seemed to be smirking at the thought of being able to bite a humans butt. Luna rolled her eyes at her mate and looked pass the bush they were concealed by and she spotted the unbelievable, they were gonna go global. There was a news reporter and they seemed to be live. Toothless turned to the rodents of the trees; the squirrels, Sandy and Hammy and the chipmunks Alvin and Brittany, _"So when the birds steal the keys they're gonna give them to you four and then you start to unlock all of the cages,"_

The rodents nodded. Toothless turned to the bears and continued with his overrated speech, " _You guys need to make sure the all of the humans leave while the rest of us make sure that all of the farmies make it to this spot. Sheep, cattle, even the animals that they have inside of that building! Are we clear!?"_

 _"Sir! Yes Sir!"_

Nick and Judy instantly knew exactly what they were gonna be doing for this particular series of events. A cliche game of hunter and hunted. The fox turned to his favorite thing to eat on a Sunday morning, " _So Hops, are you gonna need a head start. Cause those baby bunny legs don't look like they can shoot you any farther than one carrot to the next."_

The bunny seemed to growl in the way that Nick had never seen before. The canidae species backed away slightly before it regain it's composure and growled back, _"Oh don't worry, I don't think I need a head start, I do however think that you may need to catch up with me as soon as we start running."_ Before Nick could even begin to form his reply, the rodent shot off like a rocket. The canidae species shot off after the fastest rodent alive and the plan was set in motion. Little children, saw that the bunny was being chased and all awed.

The little monsters did in fact fall instep with the plan and they dropped all of the oats to feed the goats. They chased after the fox and the rabbit screaming variations of, "No bunny no!" and "Run!" It seemed to take a while for the parents to understand what was going on and they began to follow their children in a brisk sprint. The teenagers at the farm however decided to stay at the damn pens and laugh at the adults failed attempted at running, but they would be chasing after the grown ups soon.

The ducks, Eric and Mary and the Swans, James and Marsie, all took to the sky. The swan pair went with a full frontal attack, the owner was taken down as the male swooped over his head and knocked him down. The turned over and grabbed his nose in absolute pain. The ducks landed on the man's very round buttocks and grabbed the keys from his back pockets. The rodents ran over to the birds and took the keys. They were very near to the smaller animals. The hares were the closets. Sandy jumped up, inserted the key in the whole and twisted right.

The hares ran out of the pen and looked around in confusion. This was the plan? They blamed the foxes! After the hares they went for the birds and thankfully the turkeys had been trimmed, but still had their tail feathers so they could fly. There were some farm geese and the chicken pair. Meatlug walked over to the pen holding the Long horn and his cow. She used her weight and she pushed the gate open. The orange and white animals walked out of the pen together and they went over to the other pens where most of the other farmies lived.

The male Long horn bull dozed half of the pens that held the animals. The alpacas, lamas, the pigs, the goats, and the sheep all made it out alive. Toothless, Luna, the coyotes (Dusty and Darla) and the foxes (Nick and Red) ran to the front desk as soon as they heard the calls of their technical kind. There were two sheep dogs and two cats. All four of the hopped out and ran at the owner of the farm. He was still writhing in pain. Stormfly, Kingstail, and the lynx's all ran to the miniature horses. They were all saddled up and the big horses and the donkeys were trapped in a pen which was luckily only comprised of rope.

The cats slashed the ropes on all of the Equestrians pens and saddles. Then it was time for the big guys to get out. The single humped camels. The squirrels released them and the chaos was utterly beautiful. The horses walked over to the owner of the farm and hoisted him on one of their backs. The cameramen had filmed the entire thing. They were going to go global.

Toothless gave a howl and all of the animal retreated into the forest. Or they at least tried to. With the flashing of sirens all of the animals heard their worst nightmare. Animal control. Giant trucks came and out of the hopped many armed men. But, they were saved, because of shower of poop distracted the officers. Long enough so that the big birds could come and take all of their guns.

All of the animals ran as fast as they could toward the bridge and let's to say, that was hard for the horse with the man on his back. Thankfully, He created a mountain pass for them, which blocked the humans from coming any further.

* * *

 _"Why the actual hell did you bring him?"_ Toothless asked, "He's a human and he needs to be with them when this whole thing blows over."

 _"He was the only one who was ever good to us in that wretched place."_ The Longhorn said as he defended the owner of his small prison, _"The old owner would force us to do dumb shit that we didn't want to do. If we didn't do what ever he wanted we would get stuck out in the sun."_

 _"Fine, just drop him here and then we can go after Hiccup,"_ Toothless growled at himself for letting such a dumb thing happen. He should've knocked that human off as soon as he was on the horses back, _"Meatlug? Shattermaster, I'm gonna need you guys to stay here in case he wakes up."_

 _"How did he get knocked out anyway?"_ asked Franny the goat.

 _"Don't look at me."_ Tucker the miniature horse shook his head and turned away from the crowd of animals. He dusted off his horse shoe. The wolf looked like he was going to confront him, but in a flash of light, seven green vials appeared. It had a note on it, which the could read. As Toothless read it out loud seven of the bird pairs seemed to groan in agony.

 _"Why Papa!? Why you gotta do this to us?!"_ Goose the pelican complained. Yes, that's right, Goose the pelican! But then again he was Toothless the wolf so everything works itself out. The pelicans picked up one bottle of the potion stuff and he flew westward. The other pairs of birds all grabbed their vials and flew in different directions. Now all the animals that stayed went in their direction.


	19. Pet Store

Hiccup was on his way home from the Hotel of Singh. He just had one of the best days of his entire life. He had shot a video with one of the most popular YouTubers. He was gonna be on the internet. He was gonna spend the rest of his life lonely in the woods without anyone except his wolf and the other animals that he had collected from the zoo. He looked down from the sky and the humans have started to look up to the sky and they could not have been looking up at him because of the fact that he was camouflaged.

Then he looked down once more and the ground seemed to be getting darker. And it shouldn't be getting darker because of the fact that it was only two thirty in the afternoon. Hiccup looked back and all of the people on the ground had glasses on their faces and they had telescopes. He knew those glasses. They were solar eclipse glasses. Hiccup turned around and he saw that there was, in fact, an eclipse happening.

"Oh no!" Hiccup ducked down to the ground and camouflaged into a dark alley. During the solar eclipse, creatures of darkness and hatred and pain all came out from behind the shadow of the moon and killed people brutally. Time slowed down for them wherever the darkness of the moon reached and any memory of that person was wiped from any person that knew them's memory. The only way to see them as if you had the correct amount of super in your body.

He knew exactly what he had to do. He transformed into a Night Fury and he spread his wings open. He shot into the air and opened his mouth. A blast of purple light emitted from the scaled animal's mouth and it lit. But then something bad happened. The light slowed down and it exploded in mid-air and a creature emitted from the light. It was a big black wolf without any feet and a dark tail.

These were Hiccup's worst nightmare. Nightmare animals.

* * *

 _"This kid better be worth it!"_ Goose the pelican, _"I mean, if we got the wrong guy than we can't do anything to fix our mistake. Only He can convince me that it's that kid that's gonna save us. And we better still survive even if we didn't find the right one."_

 _"Calm down Goose."_

 _"No"_

* * *

"Toothless, calm down. I'm sure they'll be fine. And don't worry about Hiccup, I'm sure he'll be fine as well, but I'm not sure where Hiccup went." The white-furred wolf constantly reminded Toothless as he paced back and forth, and back and forth, and back and forth.

"Stop babbling," The black canine looked up at the sky, "HOOKFANG!"

The osprey looked down to the ground. It hopped off of the branch that was extending out of a pine tree. His mate, Fanga glided down with him. The white and grey male bird looked at the "Sire?"

"Now, is not the time for silly names. Go to the zoo, get the others out of there. I am sick and tired of being the boss around here. Someone full capable of being the leader of all of you filthy animals."

"Hey!"

"Now Nick and Dusty, come with me, we're breaking into the pet store."

The three species of wild dogs started to trot in the direction of the city. He made a direct path where the could clearly see the pet store. The three canine creatures followed the path out of the forest and past the mountain that He created for them to get through when the animal control officers were searching for them. The three dogs climbed through the mountain pass and went onto a road. Sadly they were still in no man's land. They still had a long ways way to go until they reached civilization with a pet store. But the three of them were dogs, they were going to find a way to make this fun.

* * *

Hiccup had hidden from all of the nightmare animals. He had also realized something very drastic. Shadow animals can only be seen by shapeshifters. And he was the only shapeshifter on the gosh dang planet right now. Well, that's how he felt so that's how he interpreted the situation. The eclipse had passed and he was calming his nerves. He had hidden in an alley behind the empire state building. He felt it was safe to go home to the woods now, which was bad considering the fact that his home was in the woods with a bunch of animals that only he could talk to.

Yeah, that was his life now. Living in the forest with a bunch of animals and living without any human civilization.

* * *

The young osprey flapped his wings all the way over to the zoo. This seemed to be an impenetrable fortress for any unnormal animal. But he was the incredible Hookfang. He could do anything that he had put his mind to. It mattered not at all what it is. It mattered not what in the world came to his face. No one could beat the amazing and wonderful Hookfang!

The osprey let out a mighty screech. He turned in the air. He was flying on his back and then he tucked his beak down and he dove down into the zoo. It was nighttime now and the only people around were the security guards and they weren't going to worry about a couple of birds swooping over.

Oh, did Hookfang forget to mention that the peregrine falcons, bald eagles, and his mate were with him? And that the squirrels and chipmunks were riding on their backs scared out of their minds. Must've gotten caught up in the moment.

He and whatever his mate's name was, he forgets, flew faster down to the roof of the monkey house. There was a giant glass dome on the roof. There was a side window that leads into the house.

* * *

The wolf, coyote, and fox all ran across the last block until the pet store was in view. The wolf won.

"YEAH!" Toothless ran down the alley to the door where the employees started to leave. Toothless, Nick and Dusty crouched under the dumpster. Two employees walked out of the door. While it was open, the three ran into the door at the last second to the point where Toothless' tail almost got stuck in the door. All of the lights in front of the cages were always on. All white lights, and houses inside of the animal cages so that they could have a night light while they slumbered.

"Can we do the rodents first?" Nick asked evidently, he had a crooked smile as though he would go inside at the thought that he could get food after the ban.

"No!" Toothless growled at the smaller dog. Nick lowered his ears. Toothless ran over to the first stop. The first things he saw were the dogs. Their descendants. This Pet store was one where they had two of some dogs. But they only needed three and those three were golden retrievers, bulldogs, and Pomeranians.

Toothless let out a howl and all the dogs paid attention to the base genome canines. They all knew what was going on. They all jumped out of their beds as the bars to their cages disappeared. Toothless, Nick ,and Dusty led the way into the room where all of the smaller animals lived. Outside in the main part of the store. All the bars on all of the cages disappeared and out came the smaller animals.

There were Guinea pigs, Hamsters, gerbils, rats, mice, parakeets, wrens, cockatiels, parrotlets, and finches. The rodents all jumped out of their glass terrariums, the birds flew into the air away from their fake haTabbyats. Taby cats ran out of the cate cages. The only two left in the store.

Toothless lead the animals out of the store. He jumped and hit the door. He opened it completely and all of the animals followed him in single formation. Pair after pair.


End file.
